Cette noirceur qui me consume
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: En chaque être se cache une part d'ombre... Naruto l'apprend à ses dépends, lorsqu'il découvre qu'une de ses plus anciennes connaissances a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Les enquêtes ne révèlent pas toujours ce qu'on a envie d'entendre...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Hinatou

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'histoire est de moi

**Couples : **je ne sais pas encore… Sans doute du naruhina et du yaoi, mais pour le reste, je verrais comment ça évolue. Vous pouvez toujours me donner des idées.

**Note : **Ma première fic a été un échec total, c'est pourquoi je me suis entièrement replongée dans la littérature et j'ai potassé mon idée autant que je le pouvais, pour essayer d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Cette fois, j'espère que ça plaira plus !

**Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait nuit dans Konoha, et une jeune fille s'avançait dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Mal à l'aise, elle déglutit péniblement. La nuit cachait bien des choses, elle le savait, et un meurtrier ou autre truand passait facilement inaperçu, surtout lorsque la lune jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages gris de ce début d'Automne. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres, faisant tomber quelques feuilles rougeoyantes sur l'allée et révélant un spectacle inquiétant à ses yeux de nacre. Elle pressa le pas lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Elle redressa la tête, visiblement effrayée. Elle doutait bien de l'identité de l'ombre qui se profilait sur le mur, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de le voir apparaître, un sourire torve dessiné sur ses lèvres fines. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que derrière son dos, un objet terriblement pointu brillait d'une lueur lugubre. Il ricana méchamment, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il disparut soudain de sa vue. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle ressentit une douleur intense à la base de son cou. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle le vit partir aussi vite qu'il était venu, sa frêle silhouette s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, et un liquide visqueux chatouilla ses doigts. _Du sang ! _songea-t-elle sombrement. Elle se traîna difficilement, tentant dans un dernier effort de regagner la lumière rassurante des lampadaires de la rue voisine. Il fallait qu'elle se montre, pour qu'on puisse la sauver. Un tremblement parcourut tout son corps. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

Cela faisait cinq ans, cinq longues années, qu'il avait quitté Konoha avec l'ermite des grenouilles. Son entraînement avait été plus long que prévu, mais cela lui avait permis d'acquérir une force incroyable et énormément d'expérience, dont il ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde. En voyageant de par le monde, il avait ainsi pu échapper à l'Akatsuki, et voilà qu'à présent il se retrouvait devant les portes rassurantes du village caché de la feuille. Il soupira s'allégresse, humant à fond l'air nocturne imprégné d'humidité de son village natal. Il se retourna vers son maître, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Cela fait plaisir de revenir, hein Naruto.

-Comme vous dites ero-sennin ! J'ai hâte de tous les revoir. s'écria-t-il joyeusement

- Il va d'abord aller faire notre rapport à Tsunade. répliqua l'ermite, agacé par l'obstination de son élève à l'appeler d'une façon aussi peu respectueuse.

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

- Je veux d'abord aller faire un tour en ville. Avec un peu de chance, je verrais peut-être Sakura.

- A ce propos Naruto…

Mais le sannin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le blondinet était déjà hors de vue.

Il soupira lourdement avant de se diriger vers le bureau de l'hokage

en grognant.

De son côté, Naruto se dirigea sans le vouloir vers son appartement, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il observa le vieux bâtiment, qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé après toutes ces années. Alors qu'il promenait ses yeux vers la rue qu'il avait si souvent empruntée, un coin sombre attira son attention.

- Qui est là ? bégaya-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Un gémissement lui répondit et une silhouette émergea de l'ombre en trébuchant. Le blondinet plissa les yeux. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque un.

-Hinata ?! murmura-t-il, interloqué.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille s'effondra, heurtant le sol avec violence. Inquiet, il se précipita vers elle. Une mare de sang se créait autour de son corps, partant de son fin cou blanc et se traînant sur le sol avec lenteur. _Elle a été égorgée ! _Il n'hésita pas une seconde sur ce qu'il devait faire, la prit dans ses bras et fila en direction de l'endroit le plus adapté pour la sauver, à sa connaissance. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans l'hopital sous les regards effarés des quelques infirmières de garde qui se trouvaient là.

-Vite, appelez un médecin ! lança-t-il à l'une d'entre elle.

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme disparut dans le couloir. Les autres femmes s'avançèrent, curieuses, et les plus expérimentées paniquèrent dès qu'elles virent la vilaine entaille d'où s'échappait un flot de sang ininterrompu. La plus âgée d'entre elles arracha fermement le corps des mains du jeune homme.

-Je vais la transporter en salle d'opération. En attendant, rentrez chez vous jeune homme, vous en avez assez fait.

-Mais… geigna-t-il, légèrement vexé.

-Revenez demain ! C'est un ordre ! A moins que vous ne vouliez pas que votre amie vive ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-il, c'est bon, je rentre…

Il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, et se promit de revenir le lendemain matin.

Le soleil luisait doucement à travers les fenêtres teintées de l'hôpital. Un silence pesant s'était insinué lentement dans les couloirs immaculés, ou une infirmière se glissait de temps en temps, affairée à une tâche quelconque. La jeune Hyûga qui se trouvait dans la chambre 201 fixait le plafond depuis une bonne demi-heure, ne sachant trop que faire. Un bruit de pas résonna soudain dans le couloir, et une tête blonde apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Salut, Hinata. murmura doucement le jeune homme.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Il s'approcha et tira une chaise près du lit. Le silence se réinstalla vicieusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment engager la conversation.

-Hem, ça va ? se risqua le blondinet, légèrement gêné.

-ça va comme quelque un qui est à l'hôpital.

Sa voix froide et distante le fit frissonner. Il avait décidemment été très bête de poser une question pareille. Autant en venir aux faits, c'était plus simple et plus loyal.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il soupira. Ça aussi c'était idiot. Il était évident qu'elle ne répondrait pas à une question si directe. Mais comment aborder un sujet si sensible ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose, malheureusement.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on t'as agressée ?

-…Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Voilà, tu es content ?

Il perçut une once de colère dans sa voix. Mais qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir connaître la vérité ? Il sentit qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, mais il voulut quand même essayer.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on arrête celui qui a essayé de te tuer ?

-Non.

-Mais moi, je veux le savoir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement, surprise.

-Je ne vais pas laisser filer un crétin qui a essayé de te tuer, poursuivit-il plus durement, personne ne touche aux gens que j'aime.

Elle détourna la tête, et il comprit que la conversation avait pris fin. Le cœur lourd, il quitta la pièce. Il se mit a errer dans les rues de la ville qui peu à peu s'animaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait, dardant ses rayons sur les nombreuses échoppes du quartier marchand. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc au sommet du mont Hokage. Que pouvait-il faire ? Un meurtrier était là, sans doute sous ses yeux, et de savoir qu'il pouvait continuer à être libre l'insupportait au plus haut point. Dans son nindo, le point d'honneur était la justice, et il n'était pas question que celui-ci ne soit pas respecté. _Il allait mener son enquête, foi de Naruto._

Donc voilà C'est le prologue donc c'est court, mais la suite sera beaucoup plus longue !


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Auteur : **Hinatou

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent, pas, donc je les emprunte mais je ne fais pas de sous

**Couples : **Et bien, ça peut changer selon mon humeur… déjà du naruhina et puis du yaoi, mais après…

**Note 1 : **Bon c'est le premier chapitre, donc j'espère que vous allez aimer. C'est donc aussi un peu plus long que le prologue, vous le remarquerez.

**Note 2 : **Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, veuillez m'excuser '

**Note 3 : **Réponses au reviews en fin de chapitre

**Régalez-vous !**

_1er jour, 9h45, terrain d'entraînement n°8_

Naruto ouvrit doucement l'imposante grille vert sombre qui était prolongée par quatre palissades de bambou. Le terrain d'entraînement était ainsi masqué aux yeux des passants, et permettait à ses utilisateurs de développer leurs techniques secrètes en toute sécurité. Le blondinet observa l'endroit. Un silence de mort régnait sur la vaste plaine de sable, troublé uniquement par le piaillement de quelques oiseaux. A l'ombre d'un cyprès, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'occupait d'un énorme chien blanc que le jeune homme eut énormément de mal à reconnaître tant il avait changé.

-Kiba ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Le concerné releva la tête et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Iol l'avait reconnu.

-Naruto, c'est dingue,t'as vachement grandi ! s'écria-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme

-Je te retourne le compliment, mais je crois que celui qui gagne c'est…

Il se retourna vers le chien et flatta son encolure.

-Ah ? Je ne sais pas trop, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, répliqua le maître-chien.

-Tu ne t'en est pas aperçu ?!

Le pauvre ninja s'étouffa de surprise. Akamaru avait pris au moins dix fois sa taille de départ ! Malgré tout, il semblait toujours aussi affectueux. _Hinata avait toujours aimé ce chien _pensa-t-il alors, et cette pensée le ramena à la dure réalité.

-Tu es au courant, Kiba ?

-De quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux, gêné de devoir lui apprendre lui-même la nouvelle. Il aurait aimé qu'il le sache déjà, c'était sa co-équipière après tout.

-Hinata a subi une tentative d'assassinat. débita-t-il d'une traite.

-Ah, oui.

Le brun ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Naruto le dévisagea, surpris par le comportement de son ami. Décidemment, il se passait des choses bizarres dans le village.

-Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas Naruto, déclara une voix derrière lui

Le blondinet se retourna et dévisagea l'inconnu.

-Euh, t'es qui toi ?

Piqué au vif, le ninja fit la grimace.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, mais tu reconnais Kiba ? Je te croyais mieux que ça.

-… Shino ?!

L'intéressé lui tourna le dos, visiblement vexé. Naruto afficha un sourire gêné , mais il se rappela immédiatement ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

-Shino, arrêtes de bouder s'il te plait, j'ai un truc important à vous demander.

-C'est à propos d'Hinata je suppose.

Tout comme Kiba, le ninja ne laissa paraître aucun sentiment, bien que cela semblait plus naturel que pour son compagnon.

-Si vous savez quoi que se soit…

-On ne sait rien.

Le ton de Kiba était sans réplique.

-Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de mener l'enquête.

Le blondinet bouillait de colère.

-T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ?

-Je le fais pour Hinata. Je veux pas que son meurtrier puisse courir librement.

-Et tu crois que c'est-ce qu'elle, elle veut ? intervint Shino.

Un long silence s'installa. Le vent s'était tu, et même les oiseaux n'osaient plus chanter. Naruto tourna les talons et partit en traînant les pieds. A présent, il était certain qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de ces deux-là. _Que faire maintenant ? _Il ne savait plus ou aller pour poursuivre son enquête. Chez Kurenai-sensei ? Il était presque sur qu'il n'aurait pas non plus de réponses là-bas, mais ça valait le coup de tenter quelque chose.

_1er jour, 10h30, maison de Kurenai_

La sonnerie retentit dans le petit appartement coquet de la jeune sensei. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une kunoichi abasourdie de voir le jeune homme de si bon matin.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour Kurenai-sensei, je suis venu vous poser quelques questions.

-Ah.

La jeune femme sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Naruto fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait un ventre plutôt rebondit. Ayant suivi son regard, la kunoichi rit gentiment.

-Oui, je suis enceinte.

-Fé… félicitations alors, balbutia le jeune homme, euh, il est…

-De qui ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, plaisanta-t-elle

Le blondinet se sentit coupable de devoir briser son bonheur à cause de cette stupide enquête.

-Bon, tu voulais me poser des questions sur Hinata non ?

-Euh, oui, approuva-t-il, interloqué.

Il ne lui avait pas dit en quoi consistait l'enquête pourtant. Il se détendit tout de même, car elle semblait déjà plus coopérative que ses élèves. Mais par ou allait-il bien commencer ?

-Dites-moi, est-ce qu'Hinata a eu un comportement étrange ces temps-ci ?

-Pas vraiment non, elle semblait plutôt absorbée dans son entraînement.

-… Je vois.

Le jeune homme afficha une mine déçue. La kunoichi plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et lui sourit malicieusement.

-Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu as demandé l'autorisation de Tsunade-sama pour mener ton enquête ? lui demanda-t-elle

Il fut pris de court. Non, il ne lui avait pas demandé. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

En voyant sa mine déconfite, elle ne put se retenir de pouffer.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, elle ne va rien te faire. Mais je pense que cela pourrait t'être utile, par exemple, notre Hokage pourra s'arranger pour ne pas te donner de missions ou pour te faire accéder à des infos confidentielles…

Naruto trouva l'idée bonne et pris bien vite congé. La sensei ne semblait pas beaucoup se préoccuper de ses élèves, plutôt absorbée dans sa vie de famille. Il était bien normal qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien.

_1er jour, 11h10, bureau de l'Hokage_

Le blondinet pénétra dans la pièce. Assis derrière son bureau, l'Hokage triait mécaniquement les papiers, visiblement assez fatigué par sa lourde matinée.

-Eh, Tsunade baa-chan !

Un immense coup de poing lui répondit et l'envoya valser dans le décor. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet…

-Narutooo ! Tu as un jour de retard pour ton rapport ! tonna-t-elle

-Mais, obaa-chan… Je croyais qu'ero-sennin l'avait fait, se défendit le jeune homme

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, et puis…

Un petit sourire malicieux apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?

C'était donc ça. Agaçé, notre ninja soupira bruyamment.

-Ecoutez, je suis pas venu ici pour ça…

-Je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

-C'est au sujet d'Hinata.

-Je l'aurais parié, soupira-t-elle, bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends _exactement _de moi ?

-Je… j'aimerais faire mon enquête là-dessus.

Surprise par le fait qu'il soit allé aussi directement au but, l'Hokage l'observa longuement, les bras croisés sur son énorme poitrine. Mal à l'aise, le blondinet se gratta la tête.

-Tu réalises que ce que tu vas découvrir n'est peut-être pas ce que tu désire ?

Ce qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé, Tsunade avait exprimé tout haut ses pires craintes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à ignorer ce qui c'était produit, ç'aurait été lui ôter une partie de lui même.

-Je le sais très bien, rétorqua-t-il vertement, mais je veux quand même tenter quelque chose. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

En le voyant aussi déterminé, la kunoichi n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, non sans lui rappeler à maintes reprises sa désapprobation.

-Surtout, ne fait pas de bêtises ! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'ils se quittaient.

Le jeune ninja agita sa main en signifiant qu'il avait compris. Malgré tout, Godaime s'inquiétait : jusqu'ou pouvait aller le blondinet ? Elle repensa avec tristesse à tout les évènements qui s'étaient produit dans son cher village. Les accepteraient-t-ils malgré tout ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme ressassait de sombres pensées. Ce qui lui arrivait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était facile, trop facile même. Naruto n'aimait pas quand tout s'offrait à lui sur un plateau, car il y avait la plupart du temps anguille sous roche. _Oh, et puis zut ! Je vais juste retrouver un meurtrier, il n'y a rien d'anormal_, pensa-t-il en essayant de dissimuler l'aspect ironique de la chose. Chassant ses idées noires d'un geste de la main, il prit la direction d'Ichiraku, car la faim le gagnait de plus en plus. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que bien des soucis arrivaient, et au pas de course.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Minouchemi : **Pour mon ancienne fic, je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait mais elle a été supprimée… Donc je suis désolée mais tu ne pourras pas la lire. Remarque, je pense que personne ne la regrettera. Pour le naruhina, ne t'en fait pas, il y en aura

**Mlle.prongs : **Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Everybody love hinata : **Comme tu l'as remarqué, Hinata est un peu OOC ' Mais j'espère que cela ne t'as pas trop gênée

**Hitto-sama : **Merci pour toutes tes remarques ! Cela m'aide à progresser et j'essaie de les prendre en compte. Petit point : pour les « u » avec un accent, je ne peux pas les faire, donc ne crois pas que les « sur » et les « ou » sont une faute d'orthographe.


	3. Chapter 3

-**1Auteur :** Hinatou

**Disclaimer : **Donc, encore et toujours, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et j'espère qu'il me pardonnera de les lui piquer quelques temps '

**Couples : **Donc du naruhina c'est sur et dans ce chapitre vous verrez aussi un… enfin… une sorte de relation, et un couple yaoi. Bref, que du bonheur !

**Note 1 : **Bon ben… Naruto continue sa route, et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises…

**Note 2 : **Je sais, je suis longue, mais avec les vacances… encore désolée !

**Note 3 : ATTENTION ! **pour les âmes sensibles, s'abstenir de lire, car il est question de prostitution et de drogue dans ce chapitre.

**A vous de juger !**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le petit appartement. Le jeune blond émergea avec difficulté de ses draps, pour se décider à taper sur le petit appareil qui hurlait de plus en plus fort. Il émit un grognement, signifiant sa mauvaise humeur, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus sur les routes avec l'ermite des crapauds… _Et je fais quoi maintenant moi ?_ songea-t-il entre deux bâillements. Après tout, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour diriger une enquête de cette envergure. Le ninja n'avait jamais été très intelligent, et il préférait les bagarres aux problèmes de mathématiques... En repensant à ses camarades lorsqu'il était encore élève à l'Académie, son esprit s'arrêta sur le plus fainéant des génies jamais eu à Konoha : Nara Shikamaru. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? 200 de Q.I ne seraient pas de trop pour résoudre toute cette affaire. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé (qui sait ?) une nouvelle piste, Naruto se dirigea vers sa salle de bain dans le but de s'habiller.

_2e jour, 6h30, appartement de Shikamaru_

« Ding, dong ». La sonnerie retentit tristement. Un bruit de pas se rapprocha, accompagné de grognements étouffés.

-Ouais, quoi ?

Le regard de Shikamaru s'illumina lorsqu'il remarqua son ancien compagnon.

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Ben… je suis venu te voir, balbutia le jeune homme.

-Ah, oui. Tu veux quoi ?

-Hem, en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides dans mon enquête…

-Une enquête ? Mais sur quoi ?

Le blondinet le considéra longuement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à une question qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé de la part du ninja manipulateur d'ombre.

-Hinata a subi une tentative de meurtre, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non.

Visiblement désintéressé, le jeune homme brun bailla bruyamment. Légèrement irrité, le blondinet fit la moue.

-Dis, j'aimerais bien savoir si t'as pas une idée de quelqu'un qui puisse savoir quelque chose, débita-t-il d'une traite.

-Oh, calme-toi, j'y comprends que dalle…

-Et bien, à ton avis, qui serait le mieux plaçé pour savoir quelque chose sur Hinata ?

-Sa famille, pardi ! La famille est toujours au courant de quelque chose, c'est une grosse fouineuse. Voilà pourquoi je me suis pris un appart' et que je suis pas en couple. Les filles sont beaucoup trop curieuses. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle parlent !

_Et ben, il n'a pas changé celui-là ! _Naruto se gratta la tête. Il était vrai que la question des Hyûga ne l'avait pas effleurée. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas eu très envie d'y penser. Cette famille lui foutait les chocottes, mais il allait bien falloir se résoudre à aller les interroger.

-Bon, t'as fini ?

La question le ramena à la réalité.

-Euh, oui, c'est bon.

-Shika-chouuuu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

Surpris d'entendre plusieurs voix féminines sortir de l'appartement, le blondinet interrogea son ami du regard. L'ami en question soupira bruyamment.

-Allez salut vieux, j'ai du boulot…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car trois tornades apparurent et s'agrippèrent à lui. Naruto reconnut Temari du village du sable, et Kin et Tayuya du village caché d'Oto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici ?! Temari encore, mais Oto est notre ennemi ! S'écria les blondinet.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Naruto reprit, hésitant.

-Elles n'étaient pas sensées être mortes, d'ailleurs ?

-Tayuya, oui, mais Kin avait seulement été assomée lors de l'examen des chunins. Après l'attaque surprise d'Oto, on l'a gardée prisonnière. Tayuya est arrivée au village il y a un an. Orochimaru l'avait sauvée, mais elle avait fini par s'enfuir de chez ce tyran. Elle était en piteux état…

La rousse défia Naruto du regard. Celui-ci compris qu'il gênait, et qu'il ferait mieux de partir d'ici au plus vite. Surtout qu'il avait bien remarqué que ses dames ne portaient pas grand-chose sur elles…

-Bien, j'y vais Shika. Salut et merci.

-A un de ces quatre Naruto.

_2e jour, 7h15, manoir des Hyûga_

Encore bouleversé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, Naruto considéra longuement la situation. Hinata avait failli se faire assassiner, et Shikamaru entretenait une relation… ou quelque chose d'assez proche avec trois filles, alors qu'il détestait les femmes… Que pouvait-il apprendre de pire ?

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le concerné releva la tête et aperçut Neji qui sortait justement de la maison principale de son clan. Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider ? Après quelques hésitations, le blondinet finit par répondre.

-Neji, je te cherchais. Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ?

Surpris par le ton plus que sérieux qu'avait pris le jeune homme, Neji fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pour Hinata, c'est ça ? Ne te fatigue pas avec ça, crois-moi, ça vaut mieux.

-Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria-t-il, Hinata ne vaut donc rien pour toi ?! C'est ta cousine quand même ! Et moi qui croyait que tu avais changé…

-Non, j'ai bien changé, mais je pense que les gens qui se fourrent tout seuls dans des situations dangereuses doivent régler la question par eux-même.

-Espèce de crétin, c'est ton choix de ne pas vouloir l'aider, mais pas le mien ! Et je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est bien compris ?

Neji soupira longuement.

-Tu as toujours été un battant Naruto, un de ceux qui ne s'avouent jamais qu'ils ont tort ou qu'ils ont perdu. Mais, tu sais quoi, je crois que c'est sûrement l'aspect de ta personnalité qui attire le plus les gens. Je t'écoutes.

Décontenancé par les paroles amicales de Neji, le blondinet réfléchit quelques minutes.

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement d'Hinata ces derniers temps ?

-Pas que je saches. C'est plutôt Hanabi en fait qui a quelques problèmes.

-Lesquels ?

-Elle a un problème avec la drogue. D'ailleurs, elle a eu une dispute avec Hinata à ce sujet il y a deux ou trois semaines.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Hyashi ne tolère pas qu'il y ait un manque de discipline dans sa famille. Il n'était pas au courant qu'Hanabi se droguait car Hinata faisait tout pour lui cacher. Elle a essayé de convaincre Hanabi d'arrêter, mais celle-ci a refusé violemment et elles sont fâchées depuis. Je crois qu'Hinata a parlé d'un dealer qu'elle connaissait bien , et elle disait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête pour qu'il arrête aussi et en fait c'est un peu embrouillé, alors je ne sais pas trop.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup. Sinon, tu ne te rappelles rien d'autre ?

-Non. Si ça me revient, je te ferais signe.

-Merci. Ah, une dernière chose : tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui connaît bien le milieu de la drogue ?

-…

Neji fronça les sourcils de dégoût.

-Il y a Ino.

-Ino ?!

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : qu'est-ce que la jeune fille allait faire dans un foutoir pareil ?! Il prit rapidement congé et fonça chez les parents d'Ino.

_2e jour, 8h45, maison des Yamanaka_

« Diling, diling » La sonnerie retentit joyeusement dans l'arrière-boutique du fleuriste.

-J'arrive ! S'écria une jolie voix.

Quelque minutes plus tard, une femme d'une trentaine d'années émergea sous un paquet de fleurs.

-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi jeune homme ?

-Eh bien, je cherche votre fille, Ino.

-Je regrette mais ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds au magasin. Elle n'habite plus ici depuis longtemps…

Une petite larme roula sur la joue de la fleuriste.

-Les enfants grandissent si vite ! Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Elle se reprit bien vite et fit un immense sourire à notre enquêteur en herbe.

-Je ne sais pas ou elle habite, mais je connais le nom du restaurant ou elle travaille : c'est « aux petites minettes ». Je ne sais vraiment pas ou c'est par contre…

-C'est bon je chercherais. Merci et au revoir.

-Attendez !

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ino avait un petit ami à jusqu'à il y a peu. Il s'appelait… Kab… Kibou…

-Kiba.

-Oui c'est ça ! Il sait ou elle habite je pense.

-Merci beaucoup madame, au revoir.

-Mais de rien mon petit.

_2e jour, 9h50, maison de Kiba_

« Drelin drelin » Encore une sonnerie. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Celle-ci n'était pas la pire, mais il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez.

-Oui ?

Il regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, elle semblait amicale et sympathique.

-Euh, je cherche Kiba.

-Ah, Kiba ! Je suis désolée, mais il est parti en mission ce matin. Il ne rentrera que Dimanche. Mais je peux peut-être te renseigner ?

-Euh, en fait, il doit connaître l'adresse d'une certaine Ino…

-Ah, oui ! Il est sorti avec elle, mais quand il a appris qu'elle… enfin, qu'elle travaillait dans un endroit peu recommandable, il l'a quitté. Le pauvre, il ne s'en ai jamais remis ! Se lamenta-t-elle, mon pauvre petit frère est dégoûté des femmes ! Et il faut voir quel homme il a choisi…

-Euh, oui merci mais c'est bon ça me suffit merci… quoi ? Ki... Kiba est… gay ?

-Ouiii ! Il sort avec son co-équipier là, euh…

-Shino ?! S'écria-t-il, s'étranglant de surprise.

-C'est ça !

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto chercha à reprendre ses esprits. Trop de découvertes s'amoncelaient dans son esprit.

-Donc, tu voulais l'adresse de cette Ino ?

-Hm ? Ah, exact.

-Alors, je ne sais pas, par contre l'adresse de l'endroit ou elle travaille, je m'en rappelle très bien…

-Donc ?

-Est-ce que tu connais la ruelle karyuukai, la plus mal famée de la ville ?

-Oui, je vois.

-Et bien, il y a là-bas le bar des « petites minettes », je crois que ça ouvre vers 20h30. Si tu veux l'adresse vraiment exacte, demande à Jiraya-sama, il connaît ce coin par cœur.

-Je m'en serais douté, se murmura-t-il à lui-même avant de reprendre plus haut, merci beaucoup Anna, je vais y aller maintenant.

-Ravie de t'avoir aidé Naruto.

Il s'éloigna lentement, tout en se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre l'ouverture du bar avant d'interroger Ino.

_2e jour, 20h40, dans la ruelle mal fréquentée karyuukai, le bar « des petites minettes »_

La nuit était tombé sur Konoha, et nous retrouvions notre apprenti enquêteur devant la vitrine crasseuse d'un bar d'où sortaient divers sons, allant des gloussements de ces dames aux bruit des tables renversées. Dans la rue, un vieux lampadaire cassé diffusait une lumière blafarde, éclairant faiblement les immondices tapies entre le trottoir et la chaussée. Il était encore tôt, mais déjà quelques ivrognes traînait déjà par-ci par-là, en zigzaguant et en criant des mots qui, mis côte à côte, ne voulaient strictement rien dire. Gêné par la puanteur des lieux, Naruto remonta le col de son manteau, bien content de l'avoir amené. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se décida à rentrer dans l'_endroit_. L'intèrieur, bien que chauffé et éclairé, était d'une saleté incroyable. Quelques tables étaient distraitement posées ça et là, encore pleine de la bière du soir d'avant. Mais, malgré cela, l'endroit était bondé. On y trouvait de tout, allant du riche bourgeois au clochard qui vient de recevoir un gros billet, tous âgé entre quinze et soixante ans, et tous parlant, riant et touchant des jeunes filles trop maquillées avec des jupes trop courtes et des décolletés trop grands. _Des vieux vicelards et des ados délinquants, et bé, en voilà du beau monde ! _songea notre jeune ami.

-Tiens tiens, un nouveau… lança une voix grave et profonde.

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un bond pour se retrouver en face d'un homme très imposant d'au moins deux tête de plus que lui et deux, voir trois fois plus en chair. Intimidé, le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, ce qui déclencha le rire tonitruant de ce qui semblait être le patron.

-Aie pas peur mon p'tit gars, ici, nos clients sont confidentiels. Et, du coup, pour toi c'est pareil, si tu vois quelqu'un que tu connais, ne le répète pas. C'est tout simple chez nous, et c'est plaisir garanti !

-Je… vous êtes le patron ?

-Évidemment !

-Heum, en fait, j'aimerais voir une de vos… filles.

Le visage de l'homme se referma.

-Désolé, mais elles ne peuvent pas parler durant le service.

-S'il vous plait, c'est très important !

Le patron le considéra longuement, avant de soupirer, un sourire aux lèvres.

-De toute façon, je savais qu'un type comme toi ne pouvait pas venir dans ce genre d'endroit pour ce qui s'y fait… Allez, c'est bon, tu veux voir qui ?

-Euh, Ino…

-Stop ! On ne connaît pas le nom de nos filles, confidentiel !

-Ah, oui, je comprends…

Amusé par les bafouillages du blondinet, l'homme, qui était brun et moustachu (précisons-le), hurla de sa voix de stentor. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jolie jeune fille blonde apparut, sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, patron ? Un client pour moi ?

-Et non désolé ma poulette, juste un p'tit gars qui veut te parler.

Surprise, elle tourna son regard vers Naruto qui contemplait ses pieds, visiblement gêné.

-Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Euh, je… j'ai un truc super important à te demander en fait et je euh…

Elle l'interrompit doucement en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Bon chef, je sors dehors quelques minutes avec ce blondinet !

-Pas de problème ma poulette, et sois sage hein ?

-Mais bien sur chef !

Elle entraîna le jeune homme vers la sortie en riant. Une fois un peu éloignés de l'etablissement, la blondinette s'appuya contre un mur et regarda le co-équipier de son ancienne amie aux cheveux roses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Euh, j'aimerais te poser… quelques questions, si ça t'embêtes pas.

-Je suis toute ouïe, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais, àa quoi ça va te servir ?

-… Tu es au courant pour Hinata ?

-Bien sur. Tout le village est au courant, à part ceux qui n'ont pas envie de s'informer bien sur. Comme mon idiot de co-équipier.

Surpris par le ton de dégoût qu'elle avait employé, il comprit après quelques secondes de réflexion le drame qui avait dû se produire.

-Ino… tu t'es disputée avec Shikamaru ?

-Et aussi avec Choji, reprit-elle tristement, ils n'acceptent pas que je fasse ce métier, ils… ils ne m'acceptent plus. Pourtant, Choji et Shikamaru ne sont pas tout blancs non plus.

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte pour Shikamaru.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Un peu plus confiant, il reprit :

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ça. Est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas un dealer dans le coin ?

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Le visage d'Ino était devenu froid lorsqu'elle lui cracha au visage.

-Pfffff, tu es comme les autres, tu crois que ce métier n'en est pas un, que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une délinquante avec casier judiciaire, que je connais tout les dealers de la région !

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse, mais il la rattrapa.

-Non, attends Ino, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! En fait, tu fais un métier ou on voit beaucoup de gens, et pas que des gens biens, c'est tout. Et j'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être savoir quelque chose, mais je me rends compte que je fais fausse route, alors je vais pas t'embêter si tu sais rien.

Il commença à s'éloigner, déçu de s'être déplaçé pour rien, mais la jeune fille, après un instant d 'hésitation, le rappela.

-Attends ! Et si… et si je savais peut-être quelque chose ?

-Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie ?

-Oui, mais tu as raison, tu sais. Je côtoie les pire charognes qui puisse exister…

-Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais ? Reprit-il, plein d'espoir.

-Hmmm… un… un gamin, enfin, en tout ils sont trois. Ils doivent avoir… 15 ans tout au plus, peut-être moins. Ils viennent parfois dans la rue, et ils distribuent de la drogue. Beaucoup, et dans des petits sachets transparents. Ils en distribuent gratuitement pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Et ils deviennent rapidement dépendants.. Voilà.

Sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, il l'observa longuement, avant de lancer d'un ton détaché :

-Et… supposons qu'une jeune fille aux yeux blancs arrive et goûte à ce… poison. Supposons également qu'elle fait partie d'une famille prestigieuse et qui plus est qu'elle est la sœur d'une très bonne amie à une certaine jeune femme qui travaille dans un bar juste en face, et que justement celle-ci la voit. Que se passerait-il ?

Il appuya ses mots d'un petit sourire en coin et d'un regard malicieux. Prise au piège, la blondinette déglutit péniblement.

-Je… je suis allée la voir, pour essayer de la raisonner, mais… ça n'a pas du tout marché, au contraire.

_-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Bon sang à quoi ça va te servir d'en prendre ?! cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle._

_-Tais-toi ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires , tu n'es pas ma mère que je saches ! Répondit la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre d'un ton hargneux._

_-Ne déconnes pas ! T'as plus de mère, et c'est pas une raison pour faire ça._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! explosa la gamine, je m'en fous d'avoir une mère ou pas bon sang !! De toute façon, ça me servirait à rien, à part à me traîner dans les pattes._

_-Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas tes oignons, et t'as rien à faire ici d'ailleurs._

_-Si, je travaille ici « d'ailleurs », et…_

_-Ah oui ? Au fait, j'avais oublié de te dire, j'ai…hmm… disons… quelques photos assez compromettantes ou du moins qui le seraient si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains de ton fameux boulot…_

_-Tu n'oserais pas… !_

_-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? Toi peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire ! _

_-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Aaaah, voilà qui est mieux, railla-t-elle, ironique, on va pouvoir parler affaire alors._

_-Mais parles bon sang ! Hurla Ino, à deux doigts de la massacrer._

_La jeune fille redevint sérieuse et son visage s'assombrit._

_-Bon. Alors, de un, tu ne dis rien à ma sœur. De deux, tu me files tes sous, et de trois, tu arrêtes de venir me soûler. Compris ?_

_-Sale petite vermine…_

_Les dents d'Ino crissèrent dans la nuit, mais elle ne fit rien. Hanabi sourit et déposa un appareil photo devant la jeune fille, avant de s'éloigner en courant. Le cœur serré, Ino ramassa l'objet et ouvrit le boîtier. Vide. Prise alors d'une rage folle, Ino se mit à hurler._

_-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Tu fais ça pour un mec hein ? Espèce d'idiote ! Tu crois que tu vas lui plaire en droguée ? Je te haiiiiiiiiiis !_

**Réponses aux reviews (si peu ! T-T)**

**Minouchemi : **Alors, le titre de mon ancienne fic ? « Zusammen fur immer ensemble pour toujours » mais c'était un vrai désastre T-T

**Everybody love hinata : **J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, il est un peu noir, mais les pauvres personnages de Naruto n'ont pas fini de souffrir ! (hin hin hin…) Enfin bref, la pauvre Hinata n'est pas la seule à avoir des problèmes… Et encore désolée pour le retard !


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Auteur : **C'est toujours moi, Hinatou !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, mais c'est bien moi qui les fait souffrir U.U

**Note 1 : **Encore un chapitre ou les ennuis arrivent à pleine vitesse, hé hé hé…

**Note 2 : **Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas spécialement le bubble-gum Sakura Haruno, je pense que vous serez contents de ne pas la voir et pour ceux qui l'aiment ben… je ne pense pas que ça gênera Mais bon là je vais arrêter de parler sinon je vais vous donner toute l'histoire !

**Note 3 : **Comme on dit, « jamais deux sans trois »

**Bonne lecture**

_3e jour, 8h20, manoir des Hyûga_

Naruto s'arrêta devant l'immense demeure, retenant son annulaire droit à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit dans un endroit pareil de si bon matin ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment… Bon, d'accord, il avait des gens à interroger… Mais, après tout, c'était normal, non ? Il faisait son enquête tranquillement et avançait à petits pas, voilà tout. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi avait-il la sensation que rien ne lui arriverait de bon aujourd'hui ?

-Vous cherchez quelque chose jeune homme ?

Un vieux monsieur à la peau ridée par les années le regardait, ses yeux de nacre luisant d'hostilité. Tiens, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un qui connaissait son secret…

-Euh… J'aimerais voir Hyashi Hyûga s'il vous plait.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas rien jeune homme ! Tu as du cran, et peut-être un rendez-vous ?

Un rendez-vous ? Il n'y avait pas pensé… Gêné, il se gratta doucement la tête, offrant son sourire de baka au visage buriné de l'ancien.

-Je vois. Je regrette, mais Hyashi ne vous recevra pas.

-S'il vous plait… il s'agit de vie ou de mort !

-Non, il n'en est pas question.

-Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ? Fit une voix dans son dos.

Le blondinet se retourna et aperçut un homme dans toute la force de l'âge, quarante, peut-être cinquante ans, qui le regardait d'un air sévère. Qui aurait-ce pu être à part lui ?

-Monsieur Hyashi Hyûga ?

-Lui-même. Qu'est-ce que me voulez-vous ?

-Je... J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre fille.

-Ah, celle-là ! Elle ne m'apportera donc jamais rien d'autre que des ennuis ?! Elle est la honte de son clan, je n'ai rien à vous dire sur elle.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si froid ?! C'est votre fille !

L'homme haussa les sourcils, irrité par les manières de ce jeune impertinent. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ?

-Avoir fait tout ce chemin juste pour elle… Qui êtes vous, d'abord ?

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Et j'enquête sur la tentative de meurtre d'Hinata.

A ces mots, Hyashi fit la grimace : le réceptacle de Kyûbi enquêtait sur la tentative de meurtre de l'héritière honteuse des Hyûga ! Cela faisait beaucoup trop de grabuge.

-Je ne veux pas savoir qui est le meurtrier de ma fille, ce n'est pas intéressant et nous nous en porterons tous beaucoup mieux. Lâchez donc l'affaire.

-Vous aussi ! Explosa le jeune homme, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui arrive ici ?! Je ne comprends plus rien !

-Vous n'avez pas à passer votre colère et votre frustration sur moi, c'est un manque de respect ! Allez donc vous défouler ailleurs, et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici, suis-je bien clair ?

Reposant brutalement les pieds sur terre, le ninja s'inclina respectueusement.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mes manières un peu brusques, je suis à bout de nerfs. Je vous promets de vous montrer plus de respect à l'avenir, car, je suis bien navré, mais il me faudra revenir. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas connaître la vérité, mais pour moi, c'est très important. J'essaierais de m'arranger pour que cela ne vous touche pas.

Rasséréné, Hyashi se détendit. Finalement, peut-être n'y aurait-il pas de problème…

-Bien. Mais maintenant, vous feriez mieux de partir, je vous prie.

-Oui, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée.

_Je le savais bien,_ songea le blondinet, _cette journée va être horrible. _Tout en ressassant (encore !) de sombres pensées, une petite fleur rose effleura son esprit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était arrivé, un mercredi pour être plus précis, et il n'avait toujours pas vu la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué : Sakura. Il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, alors pourquoi ne pas aller la voir ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, la jeune fille s'entraînait durement pour devenir ninja médecin. Elle avait dû bien changer…

_3e jour, 9h35, hôpital de Konoha_

Du monde, du monde partout. Comme une gigantesque fourmilière, l'hôpital avalait et recrachait des infirmières qui s'activaient dans les couloirs, tentant de ramener tel ou tel patient dans sa chambre, triant vainement les médicaments par taille de dose, ordre alphabétique, numéro de chambre et j'en passe, ou encore hurlant des ordres à tout va. Mais Naruto avait d'autres chats à fouetter que regarder tout ce beau monde brinqueballer à droite à gauche.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que Sakura Haruno travaille ici ?

L'infirmière vérifia son registre méticuleusement, soucieuse de ne pas rater ce nom qui semblait si important pour ce jeune homme.

-Je suis navrée, mais je ne la vois pas… peut-être pourriez-vous me la décrire ?

-Bien sur ! Elle a les cheveux roses, des yeux émeraudes, et elle crie tout le temps comme un furie.

-Hmm… je me rappelle d'une jeune fille comme ça, mais cela va faire près d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Normal, elle a quitté Konoha !

Le blondinet se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler.

-Shizune !

-Bonjour Naruto. Alors tu voulais voir Sakura ? Je suis désolée, je pensais que Tsunade t'avait prévenu…

-Prévenu de quoi ?

Shizune afficha un regard grave.

-Elle est partie l'année dernière, après avoir tenté de se suicider. Sasuke lui manquait trop, elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Elle a fait ses bagages et est devenue nukenin. Personne ne sait ou elle se trouve maintenant, mais elle est sûrement bien loin…

_Partir. Partir vite, et loin. _

-Merci Shizune. Au revoir

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il aurait pu pleurer, crier, s'indigner… Mais rien, il était resté droit comme un « i ». Seule sa couleur avait viré peu à peu au blanc.

-Attends ! Tu veux peut-être voir Hinata ?

_3e jour, 9h45, chambre d'Hinata_

-Salut.

La voix éteinte du garçon lui fit lever ses beaux yeux de nacre.

-Bon… bonjour Naruto-kun.

Elle rougit violemment, repensant à l'horrible façon dont elle l'avait envoyé balader la dernière fois.

Surpris, le blondinet se demanda à quoi était dû son changement de comportement. Peut-être le choc l'avait-il rendue plus dure pendant un court moment ? Il pensa alors qu'il avait une chance de lui faire avouer des informations.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, j'imagine.

La brunette serra les poings, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues.

-Tu veux que je te fasses un résumé ?

-…

Elle ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Elle savait déjà tout.

-Arrêtes…

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtes cette enquête ! Je t'en supplie… Il… il y a tant de choses qui se sont passées, tant de secrets… Bordel, tu ne te rends pas compte que la vérité va te détruire ?!

Elle avait lâché cette dernière phrase comme on lâche une bombe. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Naruto la dévisagea sans rien dire, visiblement choqué. Et là, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, pas maintenant. Parce que cette enquête révélait finalement ce qu'on ne cherche pas forcément chez ses amis, elle dérangeait. Il avait le sentiment que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant. C'était trop tôt, et il avait tant de choses encore à découvrir… Le cœur lourd, il baissa les yeux et sortit de la chambre, sous le regard désespéré de la jeune fille.

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, les pas du blondinet le conduirent jusqu'à la montagne des Hokages. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Son poids sur l'estomac ne le quittait pas depuis le début de la journée, et ça commençait à vraiment l'agacer. Et puis, il y avait ça… Sakura… comment avait-elle pu… ? C'était inconcevable, incompréhensible, tout simplement impossible. Rien n'aurait pu être pire.

-Naruto ?

Ces mots agirent comme un réveil. Il se releva d'un bond, comme on se réveille d'un cauchemar. Pourtant, il savait que cela ne pouvait qu'être réel.

-Salut Tenten, marmonna-t-il sombrement, comment vas-tu ?

-Moi, ça peut aller, mais toi, il y a un truc qui te tracasse.

-Oh, à part le fait qu'Hinata a failli se faire tuer, que Shikamaru s'envoie en l'air avec deux ennemies du villages du son et l'ambassadrice de Suna, qu'Hanabi se drogue, que Kiba et Shino sont gays, qu'Ino se prostitue et que Sakura a foutu le camp, tout va pour le mieux.

-… et encore, tu ne sais pas tout.

-Ah bon ? Vas-y, remonte-moi le moral pour voir.

-Arrêtes d'être sarcastique ! C'est très grave ce qui se passe ici. Tout le monde a un secret ! Et tout le monde va mal.

Elle se plongea dans la contemplation du village, le regard vitreux. Le blondinet soupira : encore une qui avait changé. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ou était passée sa ténacité légendaire ?

-Tu sais… Kakashi sensei a bien changé. Il… il est alcoolique, depuis que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, au bord des larmes.

-En fait, il n'y a que Neji qui se sente plutôt bien. Il est fort, et courageux, et puis trop beau... Il n'y a que lui qui sait me remonter le moral. Bon, il y a Lee qui n'a pas de problèmes aussi, enfin, à part qu'il n'est pas très beau à regarder…

Naruto ne pouffa même pas à la tentative de blague de la jeune fille, mais il sut ce qu'il devait faire : si seul Lee était encore sain d'esprit, alors il était le seul à peut-être pouvoir l'aider.

_3e jour, 14h05, terrain d'entraînement de la team Gai_

Aucune traces de Lee. Ou pouvait-il être ? Peut-être près de la rivière…

_3e jour, 14h10, près de la rivière_

-Et un et deux et trois et quatre… la fougue de la jeunesse est en moi ! Si je ne fais pas 100 sauts à la corde, je ferais 200 pompes !

Le blondinet reconnut immédiatement la voix. Quoi de plus normal ? Le jeune ninja aux gros sourcils arrêta immédiatement sa séance d'entraînement lorsqu'il sentit sa présence.

-Et bien ? On se cache ?

-Euh, désolé Lee…

-ça ne fait rien Naruto ! Alors tu es de retour à Konoha ? T'as pas mal fait parler de toi depuis ton arrivée…

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi se gratta la tête, gêné. Lee l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Alors comme ça, tu as découvert quelques uns des secrets de nos amis…

Il hocha gravement la tête.

-Pfff… mais tu ne peux pas tout savoir…

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Réfléchis ! Tu as tiré ces informations de différentes personnes, mais elles omettent de te donner leur secret à elle ! Regarde pour Kiba : il ne t'avait pas dit qu'il était gay.

-Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose de toute façon…

-Bon, alors prenons Tenten…

Il redressa la tête, interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son ami à la coupe au bol.

-C'est… c'est son père.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Elle, elle souriait tout le temps, elle riait, elle s'entraînait dur… Et j'ai rien vu venir… je suis le roi des idiots, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

-Tu veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?…il la frappe.

Bam. C'est à peu près la seule chose qui parvint au cerveau de Naruto à cet instant précis. Une sorte de grand cafouillage. Ce coup de pistolet résonna dans tout son être, pendant que des images défilaient devant ses yeux : Tenten affrontant Temari, Tenten riant, Tenten sur le mont Hokage… Pas que cette fille l'eut un jour intéressé , mais ça faisait toujours quelque chose d'entendre qu'une personne que l'ont a côtoyée si longtemps pouvait avoir un problème pareil.

-Encore une, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Persifla-t-il

-… Non.

Naruto redressa la tête.

-Quoi ? Ce calvaire n'est pas fini ? Ironisa-t-il.

Mais Lee ne plaisantait pas.

-Choji est… il fait une sorte de dépression. En fait, il se bourre la gueule de médicaments.

Rien n'aurait pu mieux résumer la situation de l'ancien (je dis bien l'ancien) bonhomme gras.

-Il a perdu pas mal de poids aussi. On ne le reconnaît plus du tout.

-Quelques kilos en moins ne lui font sans doute pas de mal. Répliqua Naruto, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que… Choji est anorexique.

Re-bam. Comme un claquement de porte à la figure, comme si on te tirait une balle dans le cerveau… Bien plus que la douleur physique, la douleur mentale fait des dégâts irréparables. Le cerveau de notre apprenti enquêteur ne pourrait plus jamais fonctionner comme avant. Une guerre avait éclatée à l'intérieur même de sa tête, et il ne savait comment faire pour l'arrêter.

-Je vais y aller, répliqua-t-il, la voix tremblante, je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Je comprends. Alors, salut ?

-Ouais…

Lee le regarda s'éloigner, le dos courbé sous le poids de tout ce qu'il savait à présent.

_3e jour, 15h00, appartement d'Iruka_

« tililitililiturlulu ! » La sonnerie d'Iruka sensei avait au moins le mérite de sortir de l'ordinaire. En repensant à son tuteur bien-aimé, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Oui, il allait tout lui raconter. Comme avant, il resteraient des heures à papoter devant un bon chocolat et plaisanteraient gaiement. Oui, mais là, il ne répondait pas. Ou était-il ? L'académie ? Elle était fermée le vendredi après-midi. Le bar ? Iruka n'y allait jamais. Ichiraku ? Il était trop tard, ou trop tôt. En mission ? … Une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

-Naruto ! Mon petit ninja préféré !

-Oh non…

La jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents, le regardant avec une lueur d'amusement.

-Anko, euh, tu sais ou est Iruka ?

A ces mots, la dénommée Anko cessa de sourire.

-On ne t'a pas dit ? Je pensais pourtant que Tsunade avait envoyé une lettre à Jiraya…

-La seule lettre que l'on ai reçu de Konoha, c'était un compte-rendu de nos forces armées !

_Dans le palais du seigneur du pays du feu_

_-… Je me demande ce que Tsunade-sama a pu boire…_

_-Que vous arrive-t-il seigneur ?_

_-Lisez vous-même !_

_-Bien… Mon cher vieux copain, _

_je suis navrée de t'informer qu'Iruka est décédé lors d'une mission. _

_S'il te plaît, ne soit pas trop direct avec le gamin, il risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre._

_Je te donnerais les détails de l'affaire quand vous reviendrez à Konoha…_

_-Vous voyez bien !_

_-En effet, il serait temps de l'envoyer en cure de désintoxication, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Vous avez raison…_

_De retour devant l'appartement d'Iruka_

-Quoi ?!

Choc, choc… Non, pas ça… une bombe H venait d'être jetée dans son cerveau. Du sang… du sang… il n'y avait que ça qui imprégnait ses mains… Et des cris. Naruto ne comprenait pas les mots, il ne voyait que son tuteur, par terre, dans une mare de sang. Soudain, le ninja se transforma en une jeune kunoichi aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de nacre, puis la personne devint une jolie blondinette à queue de cheval, ensuite une rose aux yeux émeraudes, un brun ténébreux aux yeux corbeaux, et enfin… lui-même. Cependant, à l'extérieur de sa tête, Anko le secouait de toutes ses forces en hurlant son nom à pleins poumons.

-Narutoooo ! Allez, debout ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang !

Un paire d'yeux bleus complètement affolés lui répondit Soulagée, la jeune femme s'affala par terre en soupirant.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Que t'est-il arrivé bon dieu ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Naruto ?

Elle redressa la tête : personne.

Quelques rues plus loin, notre cher blondinet traînait la patte, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devait « réagir ». Il se dit tout haut.

-Iruka sensei est mort. Mon tuteur est mort. Mon premier ami, celui qui m'a aidé à sortir de ma condition de monstre, est mort. Je ne le reverrais plus. Parti, envolé. Parti, envolé… Parti, envolé !!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, pris dans une violente crise de désespoir.

-Non… Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, Iruka sensei !! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous ?!

Le cri qu'il avait poussé fit s'arrêter les passants, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait pas mal. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout ça, il lui fallait un bon moyen, vite, pour calmer la douleur oppressante qui l'étouffait.

Et pour oublier tout ses problèmes, quoi de mieux que l'alcool ? Remarque, il y a la drogue aussi, mais s'en procurer coûtait cher et demandait du temps, alors non. Encore tout chamboulé, Naruto se dirigea à pas lents vers le bar «hikkakeru», le nom le plus approprié qui soit dans une situation pareille.

-Bonjour, donnez-moi ce que vous avez de plus fort, marmotta-t-il en poussant la porte et en s'asseyant au comptoir.

-Je te comprends. Toi aussi tu veux calmer ta douleur mon petit ?

Notre enquêteur en herbe fixa l'homme qui venait de parler. Dos courbé, boule à zéro… il ne l'aurait pas reconnu si il n'avait pas porté son traditionnel masque.

-Kakashi sensei…

-Tiens, tu connais mon nom ?

Les effets de l'alcool avaient sans doute obscurcit sa vue.

-C'est moi, Naruto.

-Hmm ? Naruto ? Tu n'es pas sensé être en voyage ?

-Je suis revenu il y a trois jours.

-C'est pas le jour ou la petite Hyûga a failli se faire tuer ?

-… Si.

Il renifla bruyamment.

-Pauvre d'elle. Enfin, elle, elle a la chance d'être encore ici.

-Comme vous dites sensei…

Naruto se retint de lâcher une larme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? T'es pas dans ton assiette.

-Vous non plus si je peux me permettre.

Il soupira.

-T'as raison. Mais… l'amour de ma vie est parti, alors personne ne peut m'empêcher de me saouler… Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que je fasse ça, mais bon…

Son ancien élève tiqua.

-Qui ça « il » ?

L'ancien anbu trembla de tout ses membres.

-C'était une simple mission de rang C, normalement, il devait rentrer le jour même, sans la moindre égratignure… une petite affaire de dispute dans un petit village à deux pas. Comment un ninja si brillant pouvait-il mourir ainsi ? Non… ce n'est pas possible…

Une lueur de folie traversa son œil vide.

-Il a été assassiné ! J'en suis sur !! S'écria-t-il, la couleur de son village prenant une tournure violette, on a fait ça pour me l'ôter ! On m'a encore fait souffrir !

Le blondinet regarda son sensei se rasseoir soudain comme si de rien n'était, bouche bée.

-Bah, ça lui arrive souvent vous savez…

Le barman déposa un verre de saké devant le jeune homme.

-C'est depuis que son ami est mort à cause d'une simple dispute de fermiers. Une sale histoire à vrai dire. Il était professeur à l'académie, et ils ont eut du mal à le remplacer il paraît…

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Tout les bons nous quittent les uns après les autres, et ceux qui restent…

Il désigna Kakashi de la main.

-Deviennent ainsi.

Notre ninja s'empressa d'avaler son saké. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

-Vie de m, grogna-t-il entre deux verres, qu'il s'enfilait d'une traite.

Au bout d'une demie heure de grande beuverie, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Hmmm ? L'ermite pervers ? On vient s'en enfiler une aussi hein ?

L'ermite des crapauds fronça le nez : la puanteur de l'alcool dans la bouche de son disciple était bien pire qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Naruto, t'as même pas dix-huit ans…

-Et alors ? Dans deux mois c'est mon anniv', alors ça change quoi ?

-Beaucoup de choses. Bref, je suis pas venu pour ça. Je te cherchais car figure-toi que le kazekage de Suna arrive demain à l'aube.

-Hn. Qu'est-ce ça peut me faire ?

-Euh… c'est Gaara, je te rappelles.

Une lueur de lucidité parvint au cerveau de Naruto.

-Gaara ! Ce bon vieux Gaara ! Alors je vais le revoir ? Yeah !

Puis il s'écroula, sans dire un mot de plus. Son sensei soupira avant de soulever le corps.

-Barman, je vais payer son addition.

-Bien monsieur.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la somme considérable, Jiraya vira au blanc.

-Tout… tout ça ? Parvint-il à articuler, livide.

-Tout ça. Répliqua le barman, impassible.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'ermite se promit de jeter un œil au porte-monnaie crapaud de son jeune ami. Mais pour Naruto, les journées suivantes s'annonçaient être un vrai calvaire.

Voilà ! Alors, un bon petit chapitre qui paraît un peu plus vite que l'autre heureusement ' Encore toutes mes excuses ! Et merci pour vos reviews !

Au fait, il y avait le nom du bar, vous vous souvenez ?

Voilà sa signification :

«hikkakeru » signifie « boire rapidement de l'alcool »


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Auteur : **Qui voulez-vous que se soit ? Hinatou-chan voyons

**Disclaimer : **Alors… Naruto et ses copains ne sont pas à moi, ils ne le seront jamais, mais je peux les faire souffrir un peu

**Couples : **Naruhina, même si ça ne se voit pas encore, yaoi kakairu même si c'est fini (ouiiiin, il aura pas duré longtemps…) d'autres yaoi, dites-moi si vous voulez du yuri ou d'autres couples, et évidemment le shikatematayukin, qui ne va pas durer bien longtemps non plus malheureusement… Enfin ! C'était à prévoir…

**Note 1 : **Et oui, c'est toujours aussi noir !

**Note 2 : **je viens à peine de découvrir que l'on ne pouvait pas répondre aux reviews en bas des fics… encore désolée !

**Note 3 : **euh… c'est juste pour la forme.

**A force de péripéties, je pense bien que cette fic mérite d'être classée M…**

_4e jour, 9h00, portes de Konoha_

Une hokage, un jinchuuriki, un sannin et les deux gardes frontières qui avaient veillé toute la nuit étaient bien suffisant pour accueillir le célèbre kazekage de Suna. Encore abruti par la soirée précédente, Naruto se contenait à grand peine de ne pas régurgiter les quelques litres d'alcool qu'il avait avalé sous le coup du désespoir. Remarquant sa couleur quelque peu grisâtre, Tsunade-sama s'approcha de lui.

-Naruto, tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-Noooon ! Ça va très bien ! S'écria-t-il soudain, comme si un moustique l'avait piqué, il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! L'enquête avance super bien, tout le monde se porte à merveille…

-Naruto…

-Personne n'est mort pour le moment, il n'y a aucun problème à l'horizon, c'est le bonheur…

-Naruto !

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua avec délicatesse, ce qui était fort rare pour une personne comme elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis l'hokage, retiens-le bien, et je sais ce qui arrive ici, je ne suis pas aveugle. Malgré tout, même si c'est mon devoir, je suis bien incapable de les protéger… d'eux-mêmes. Et toi, tu ne peux rien faire, ils doivent s'en sortir tout seul, c'est leur seule façon de remonter la pente.

Par la suite, le blondinet se rappellerait ces paroles comme on se rappelle un vieux jouet ou une photo. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses paroles car Gaara fit son entrée dans le village. Le jinchuriki de Kyûbi vint à sa rencontre, mais le regard turquoise du ninja du désert portait plus loin, une sourde colère émanant de tout son être. Le blondinet s'arrêta alors, son sourire disparaissant lorsqu'il se retourna pour apercevoir l'homme et la femme qui approchaient.

-Temari !

La voix était sans appel. L'ambassadrice de Suna s'approcha de son frère, l'air penaude.

-Gaara, je…

-Tu n'as rien à expliquer. Tu dois déjà savoir ce que j'en pense.

La jeune femme trembla de tout ses membres. Sa peur envers son petit frère n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Shikamaru s'approcha alors tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

-Écoutes Gaara, je sais que je suis en tort, mais j'aimerais bien réparer mes erreurs…

Le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à faire reculer le manipulateur d'ombres. Il bredouilla, peu rassuré.

-Mais euh tu sais c'est fini maintenant…

-Je me fiche de savoir si c'est fini !! T'as vu c'que t'as fait à ma sœur ?!

Le kazekage avait littéralement explosé. Des nuages de sable en forme de tête de mort planaient autour de lui tel des vautours en soif de sang. Shikamaru était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et Temari était passé par toutes les couleurs possible. _Encore ! C'en est trop, _songea Naruto, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Mais bordel vous allez arrêter ?!

Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers lui. Le blondinet avait pris une teinte pourpre et serrait les poings à en saigner.

-Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tous ! Sales connards vous savez même pas vous arrêter deux secondes de vous taper dessus comme des abrutis ?! Y a d'autres moyen de régler les problèmes bon sang !! J'en ai marre de vous tous, de ce village de tarés et d'enfants pourris gâtés ! Y a personne qui fait attention aux autres, vous êtes tous que des égoïstes ! Vous vous suceriez jusqu'à la moelle si vous le pouviez ! Vous… Aïe !

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, la lui broyant presque.

-Naruto, je crois que tu en as assez dit, allez hop, tu viens avec moi.

Et c'est sous le regard éberlué des quelques personnes présente que Naruto et l'Hokage quittèrent les portes de Konoha.

_4e jour, 9h30, bureau de l'Hokage_

-Mais bon sang Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit ?

-…

Exaspérée, la cinquantenaire soupira bruyamment.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit Naruto ! Ne te mêle pas de leurs affaires !

-Mais ils allaient s'entre-tuer ! Tenta ce dernier.

-Non, Gaara ne peut pas faire ça, je te rappelle qu'il appartient au village de Suna et que si il tuait Shikamaru, ce serait une véritable déclaration de guerre, expliqua-t-elle plus posément.

-Je m'en fous de ça ! Je sais bien ce que Gaara peut ou ne peut pas faire !Et ça, je sais que si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il l'aurait tué.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas arrêté ! Tu as poussé un gros coup de gueule !! Franchement, tu dis que nous sommes des égoïstes, mais tu es bien pire. Et si tu fais cette enquête juste pour te racheter, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

Il y eut un petit silence, qui parut pourtant durer des heures, avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole.

-Mais… c'est dégeulasse de dire ça !

-Ah oui ? Et ce n'est pas « dégeulasse» de dire ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

Vlan ! Tsunade n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle contempla tristement la porte fermée, avant de se dire tout haut.

-C'est pour ton bien, mon petit Naruto. Il ne faut pas que tu continues cette enquête, car si tu cherches en profondeur, la vérité est encore pire que tu ne l'imagine.

Puis, elle retourna à ses papiers comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant ce temps, le nuage noir qui planait autour de notre héros se faisait plus dense que jamais. Décidemment, il allait connaître cet état par cœur. Il en avait plus que marre, d'ailleurs, de se retrouver si souvent dans cette situation, errant sans but dans un village qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. _Cependant, un seul endroit n'a pas changé. _Une note d'espoir sonna tout au fond de son être.

-Tiens ? Naruto ? Tu es venu prendre un bol de nouille ?

-Mouais…

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… ou devrais-je dire ton bol !

Il ne réagit même pas à la blague et se contenta de s'installer à table sans un mot. Sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier, le vieil homme déposa le verre d'eau et la nourriture avant de se remettre au travail. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue), un homme vint troubler le silence pesant de l'échoppe.

-Chef, j'aimerais un bol de nouille s'il vous plait.

-Bien mon garçon, il n'y a pas de problème.

Sentant la lourde atmosphère de l'endroit, il se retourna vers le blondinet, visiblement assez étonné.

-Naruto ?

-Hn.

-Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Ouais c'est bon c'est moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me saouler ?!

Le jeune homme se retourna avec violence avant de se figer de stupeur.

-Kankouro ? Tu étais là ce matin ?

-Euh, oui en effet.

-Excuse-moi, je t'avais pas remarqué.

-Je m'en étais rendu compte ! Avec le coup de geule que t'as poussé…

Un regard noir le fit taire. Il s'assit lentement et commença à manger en silence auprès du garçon qui avait « sauvé » son petit frère. Au bout de quelques minutes, un poing s'abattit sur la table, rompant de nouveau le silence. Le ninja de Suna l'observa sans rien dire.

-Bon sang, n'y a-t-il rien dans ce monde qui puisse être épargné ? A quel point dois-je devenir fort pour que personne ne souffre ?

-…

-Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas revenir en arrière, réparer les erreurs du passé ?

-Tu ne pourras jamais tous les sauver. Hier est du passé, c'est sur l'avenir que tu dois guider tes pas.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce que je recherche aujourd'hui, c'est la vérité, la lumière sur ce qu'il c'est passé.

-…

Encore une fois, un silence (qui devenait de plus en plus pesant) plomba l'atmosphère. Kankouro dévisagea son interlocuteur, cherchant à comprendre les raisons de cette réaction. Il faut avouer que cela ne faisait que quelques heures (que dis-je, une demi-heure !) qu'il était arrivé, et, à part l'histoire de sa sœur, peu de choses étaient arrivées à ses oreilles.

-… Et si tu me racontais ?

L'air soulagé qu'il lui adressa le rempli encore plus de questions. Tout, le blondinet voulait tout raconter.

_4e jour ; 13h45 ; maison d'Ino_

« Toc toc ». Pour une fois qu'une de ces foutues portes ne possédait pas de sonnettes ! La porte grinça avant de s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille en bonnet de nuit et énorme pull de laine.

-Euh, Ino ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Snirfl, salut Daruto, tu veux guoi ?

-Si je peux me risquer, elle a pas l'air en forme ta copine… répliqua Kankouro.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué, fit-il, sarcastique, bon Ino, on a besoin de toi.

-Je souis désolée, mais je ne bense pas gue je vais pouvoir, fit-elle avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

-Mais… j'ai besoin de toi ! Je veux coincer les gamins ce soir !

-Je regrette, mais ma brésence ne changera pas grand-chose…

-Mais y a que toi qui sait quand est-ce qu'ils se donnent rendez-vous…

-Je beux te le dire tu sais…

Une petite lueur brilla dans les yeux azur.

-C'est vrai ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

- 23h10, rue de la morgue, dout les jours… sauf le jeudi.

Il s'inclina doucement, heureux de trouver quelque chose à faire qui ne tournerait peut-être pas au désastre le plus total. Ino lui sourit doucement, se moucha, puis leur dit au revoir, leur faisant bien comprendre que rester dehors était pour elle très mauvais.

-J'addends le médecin zed abrès-midi.

-Rétablis-toi vite alors ! Et encore merci !

Le blondinet s'éloigna en sautillant, suivi de son aîné de Suna.

_4e jour ; 23h00 ; bar des « petites minettes »_

Il faisait nuit noire dans la petite rue de la morgue, ainsi intitulée à cause de l'immense bâtiment grisâtre qui se dressait tel une présence menaçante, occupant les trois-quarts de la ruelle. Aucun lampadaire ne répandait la moindre lueur rassurante. Ainsi, la rue était plongée dans une pénombre constante, qui devait sans doute continuer d'exister même en pleine journée, d'après un jeune homme que nous connaissons bien. Celui-ci attendait patiemment en compagnie de son nouvel acolyte de Suna.

« pat, pat… »

-Kankouro ?

-Oui ?

-T'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

« pat pat pat pat ! »

Un petit bruit furtif, presque inaudible à l'oreille. Visiblement, la personne se voulait discrète. Il sembla aux deux ninjas que ces pas se rapprochaient de leur cachette. Lentement, Naruto fit comprendre qu'il voulait l'attraper. « Pas de problème » répondit silencieusement son ami.

« Tap Tap Tap Ta…PLAF ! »

-Mmmpf !

-Eh, Naruto ! Ou t'as dégoté ce sac ?

-Ben… dans la poubelle d'à côté, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais aussi… c'est qu'il sent pas la rose. Tu vas l'étouffer le gamin !

En grommelant, notre blondinet préféré ôta le sac, avant de se figer sur place, pâle comme un linge. Le petit garçon qui se trouvait devant lui rehaussa ses lunettes, observa les gens qui se trouvaient là, puis s'enfuit en remarquant Naruto.

-Hé !

Un bras retint le ninja du sable.

-N… non !

La voix du jeune homme était faible, et la main sur l'épaule de son ami tremblait dangereusement. Contenant sa rage de l'avoir laissé filer, Kankouro demanda.

-Mais c'était qui ce gamin ?

-C'était… Udon.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, pour vous servir.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses copains sont pas à moi, alors je m'excuse auprès de Masashi Kishimoto de les torturer autant. '

**Couples : **Naruhina bientôt, je sais bien, je vous fais languir ' le couple Shikatematayukin s'est malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) désagrégé pour laisser la place à Shikatema. Ce n'est pas encore très clair, je reviendrais sur eux plus tard. Sinon, un triangle amoureux hanabi/konohamaru/moegi

**Note : 1. **Bon, le retard… tant que ça !! O-O Pardon, pardon… J'ai dû modifier mon emploi du temps des vacances, et il m'était impossible d'avoir quelque chose ressemblant à un ordinateur.

**2. **Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre, donc il est un peu baclé… Si vous ne remarquez rien, alors c'est parfait, je n'ai rien dit.

**3. **Je n'ai jamais vu quelque un de vraiment défoncé, donc je vous prierais d'être indulgents pour la description de Shino '

**Merci de me lire !**

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, marchant sans s'arrêter dans un village devenu presque étranger pour lui. Sans cesse lui revenaient des souvenirs heureux, de ceux qu'il avait connu jadis, avant de quitter le village qui l'avait vu naître pour son entraînement aux côtés d'Ero-sennin.

_« A partir de maintenant, t'es mon maître ! Apprends-moi le sexi-jutsu ! »_

_« Narutoooooo ! Ne t'approches pas de Sasuke si tu tiens à la vie ! »_

_« Oh… ohayo Naruto-kun… »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un minable ! Tu ne me toucheras jamais au front, c'est impossible. »_

_« Ah, galère… pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? »_

_« Allez Akamaru, on va le réduire en poussière ! »_

Non… Non, non ! Il frappa le mur avec violence.

-Ce n'est pas… possible.

Les gens ne peuvent pas changer à ce point-là. Ou sinon…ça ne servirait plus à rien de se battre. A quoi bon lutter ? Il lui suffisait de changer aussi, de s'adapter… ou bien d'aller crever dans un coin, histoire de rejoindre un monde meilleur. Pourquoi pas ? Ça avait l'air d'être une assez bonne idée… Au moins, il ne souffrirait plus. Il se souvenait -même si ce terme n'était pas exactement bien choisi- d'un vieux proverbe expliquant que les gens se débattaient pour ne pas se noyer alors qu'il suffisait de se laisser porter pour remonter à la surface. Il y avait là quelque chose d'assez vrai., du moins le croyait-il. Mais, malgré tout, la simple idée de ne rien pouvoir faire l'effrayait au plus haut point.

-… Uzumaki ? Uzumaki Naruto ?

L'interpellé releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé inconsciemment devant l'hôpital du village. Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-ils mené si près d'_elle_ ? Hinata…

-Hum, hum, vous m'entendez ?

Notre blondinet retomba brusquement sur terre.

-Ah, oui Hyûga-sama. Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs…

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Un homme ne doit jamais montrer son découragement ou son désespoir D'ailleurs, un homme ne doit jamais _abandonner_. C'est primordial.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous voulez découvrir le meurtrier qui a failli tuer ma fille ? Allez jusqu'au bout de votre ambition. Vous nous avez trop embêté avec ça pour renoncer _maintenant_.

L'homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le dévisagea d'un air sévère. Hiashi ne s'était jamais montré clément avec personne et Naruto l'apprenait à ses dépends. Il s'inclina légèrement en avant en guise de salut avant de relever la tête.

-Merci Hyûga-sama., mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Puis il s'éloigna fièrement, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait montré à ce Hyûga prétentieux à quel point ces paroles l'avaient touché. A présent, il avait retrouvé l'envie de coincer le coupable, et savait déjà par ou commencer. De son côté, Hiashi esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire avant de s'effacer dans la direction opposée.

_5e jour, 9h00, maison d'Hokage le 3e_

« Tilili tilili ! ». On aurait dit une sonnerie de téléphone, stridente mais joyeuse, agaçante mais synonyme de vie sociale.

-Nee-san !

-Salut Konohamaru.

Le jeune garçon pouffa.

-Ohlà Naruto ! T'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être plus vrai.

-Konohamaru…

-Ouais ?

-J'ai aperçu Udon hier.

-Ah, et alors ? On a pas le droit de se promener ?

-Il vendait de la drogue.

Le visage de Konohamaru se referma d'un seul coup. Il considéra longuement son aîné avant de baisser la tête, une expression de regret dans ses yeux fuyants.

-Peut-être… mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Konohamaru, est-ce que t'es un des dealers toi aussi ?

-Peut-être… ou peut-être pas.

-Konohamaru ! S'écria Naruto avant de plaquer son ami contre le mur. J'ai _besoin _de savoir.

-… pourquoi ?

-Réponds ! T'en est un oui ou non ?!

Rien qu'à son visage blême, notre enquêteur en herbe sut que c'était lui.

-Très bien. Maintenant, réponds : est-ce que tu as essayé de tuer Hinata ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Tu parles de la sœur d'Hanabi ?

-Oui.

-Elle est venue me voir un soir. Elle m'a dit très gentiment que ce serait sympa si je pouvais ne plus donner de drogue à sa sœur, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de son état. Perso, je m'en fichais pas mal et j'ai continué à lui en filer, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je peux pas perdre une aussi bonne cliente.

-Espèce de crétin !

Il lui colla une claque dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Il se força quand même à se calmer en respirant un grand coup puis reprit plus gentiment.

-T'as aucun lien avec cette tentative de meurtre ? Tu me le jure ?

-Bien sur ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas un meurtrier !

-Bon. Qui est le boss de votre petit marché ?

-…

Naruto prit son ton le plus menaçant et rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami.

-Konohamaru…

-Ok ! Ok ! En fait, je l'ai jamais vu c'est toujours un intermédiaire qui me donne la poudre je suis innocent je sais vraiment rien d'autre je te jure sur la tête de n'importe qui même sur celle de Moegi…

-Deux secondes là…T'es amoureux de Moegi ?

Le petit dealer rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-… ça te r'gardes pas !

-Alors t'es pas amoureux d'Hanabi ?

-Ben non ! Ou tu vas chercher des trucs pareils ?

-Tu vas rire… Figure-toi qu'elle a flashé sur toi.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Konohamaru explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes. Naruto soupira bruyamment : les amourettes de gosses à sens unique n'étaient vraiment pas là pour arranger les chose

-Sinon, pour en revenir à mon affaire, c'est qui cet intermédiaire ?

Konhamaru se força à arrêter de rire pour lui donner une réponse intelligible : peine perdue…

-Ahahaha, c'est pffffff ! C'est un mec de mouahahaha du clan Ahahaha Aburahahaha.

Une bonne beigne dans la figure plus tard…

-F'est un mec du clan Aburame. Il f'appelle Fino.

-Fino ?

-Non, Fino ! Fi tu m'avais pas caffé une dent, on en ferait pas là !

-Désolé, t'avais qu'à t'arrêter de rire. Bon alors vu comment ma galère me suit, c'est sûrement Shino.

-Voilà ! Ve te le dit depuis toute à l'heure ! Fino !

-Ok.

Il en aurait presque rit tant toute cette enquête était ironique. Quels amis n'étaient pas encore impliqués là-dedans ? Quel nom n'avait pas encore été cité ? Sourire forcé aux lèvres, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son « petit-frère » avant de s'éloigner.

-Au fait mon vieux, tu ferais bien de prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Je pense que tu pourras plus prendre de drogue pendant un moment !

-Ve la sniffe idiot !

Et il lui balança sa chaussure. Vive les garnements…

_5e jour, 12h40, maison principale du clan Aburame_

« Bzzzzzzzzz ! » Shino pouvait se vanter d'avoir une sonnerie plutôt… inhabituelle -comme lui d'ailleurs- qui faisait beaucoup penser à un essaim d'abeilles. Il n'en fallait pas plus à notre enquêteur pour frissonner de tout son être.

-… Naruto ?

Le ninja à lunettes noires renifla bruyamment.

-Kes-tu fé izi ?

Naruto n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un de défoncé à cause de la drogue, mais rien qu'à voir le comportement de l'homme insecte, il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête.

-Shino, qu'est-ce que t'a pris ?

-Mwa ?? Mé riiiien voyons…

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'as vu ton état ?

-Roooh lâche-mwa j'ai riien à te dire !

- Moi si.

Il avait essayé de prendre son ton le plus catégorique, mais visiblement son camarade ninja n'avait pas l'air très impressionné. D'ailleurs, il se grattait l'oreille d'une façon écoeurante. Notre héros ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et lui attrapa le bras.

-Écoute-moi bien : j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec une pourriture comme toi, c'est compris ? Alors maintenant tu réponds à ma question. C'est toi le boss ?

-Gné ?

-Je vais reformuler : est-ce que tu refiles de la drogue à des gamins pour qu'ils la vendent ?

Shino parut retrouver un peu de raison et fronça les sourcils.

-Mwé, ptêt. Ça te fait kwa ?

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui a commandité l'assassinat d'Hinata ?

Une peur panique émana soudain de lui.

-N… non ! J'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil ! Hinata est ma co-équipière !

-Ok. Alors c'est qui ?

-Je sais pas…

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Son poing rencontra le nez du ninja avec violence.

-T'es forcément au courant de quelque chose, à traîner dans tous ces endroits louches, alors te fiches pas de moi ou je vais vraiment m'énerver.

-T'es bête.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'encastre dans le mur ?!

-Tu fais tout ça pour qui, hein ? Dis-moi, kessa va t'apporter de te la jouer Sherlock Holmes ?

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Cet horrible bonhomme glacial lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, mais là ça dépassait ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

-Figure-toi que je fais ça pour la vérité. Mais tu ne connais sûrement pas ce mot, pauvre tétard.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, découragé. Malheureusement, il trébucha et se ramassa de tout son long dans la poussière du chemin.

-Attends une minute.

-Quoi ? Shino, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'explose la face !

-Naon. Z'ai un indice pour toi. Si t'arrives pas à trouver, tant bis.

-Hmpf, dis toujours.

-De qui Ino est zamoureuse ?

Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. A quoi pouvait bien servir une question aussi banale ? C'était Kiba, évidemment. Quoique il l'avait quand même jetée…

-Je comprends rien à ton charabia ! Si tu sais quelque chose autant me le dire directement, ça sert à rien de me demander un truc aussi débile !

-Ze voulais juste t'aider, mwa !

-Ah ouais et ben tu m'aide pas le moins du monde ! J'vais me débrouiller seul, ça servait vraiment à rien de venir te voir !

-Dis-moi, t'es assez débile pour croire qu'Ino est encore raccrochée à son ex ?!

Naruto tiqua : qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il devait être jaloux. Après tout, Kiba était son petit ami maintenant. D'ailleurs… il avait prononcé sa phrase tout à fait normalement. Ou les effets de la drogue se dissipaient, ou c'était un excellent acteur.

-Alors maintenant c'est toi qui m'écoutes. Kiba n'a jamais largué Ino ! C'est elle…

Le ninja serra le point de rage.

-Cette sale garce l'a quitté sans un seul remord. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Même avec moi…

Ses dents crissèrent sous le coup de la colère. Il avait de la peine à se contenir. Naruto recula d'un pas, légèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son camarade.

-Même avec moi il n'arrive pas à sourire ! Tout ça à cause d'elle ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais ce n'est qu'une sale…

-Shinoooo !

Un homme aux lunettes noires émergea sa tête de derrière la porte d'entrée.

-On t'attend pour manger.

-J'arrive otou-san…

Le ninja observa son camarade quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Cherche du côté d'un génie.

Notre enquêteur en herbe hocha la tête gravement. Cette fois, il avait compris.

_5e jour, 15h30, maison de Shikamaru_

« Ding, dong ». Même sonnerie triste, mais, cette fois, Naruto savait à quoi s'attendre.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la tentative d'assassinat d'Hinata ?

-Hein ? Oulà t'as mauvaise mine Naruto…

-Réponds-moi : Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette grosse mascarade ?!

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Aaaah, mens pas ! Shino t'as dénoncé !

-Shi… Shino ? Mais je…

-Alors ?!

Vraiment très énervé, le blondinet n'avait visiblement aucune envie de discuter. Shikamaru posa sa main sur son bras en un geste désespéré pour le calmer.

-Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas du tout pour le meurtre que Shino m'a dénoncé. Tu as mal compris.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal compris, hein ? C'est pas plutôt toi qui mens ?!

-Non. En fait, c'est pour le trafique.

La fureur de Naruto fondit comme neige. Il reprit avec une voix tremblante.

-Le… trafique ?

Il hésitait entre le soulagement pour l'innocence de Shikamaru et le désespoir total d'avoir tout le monde suspect et aucun coupable. Son ami soupira lourdement.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. J'aurais dû te le dire avant. Mais je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire…

-Quoi ? Tu n'es même pas le boss ?!

-Et non !

Il regarda passer un nuage avant de reprendre.

-Je l'ai fait pour un ami. Un ami très cher. Maintenant, je dois avouer que je regrette un peu, avec tous ces problèmes qui me pèsent sur le dos. M'enfin…

-Qui est-ce ?

Les yeux de son compagnon se voilèrent.

-Je suis navré, je… je ne peux pas.

Naruto vit rouge. Il plaqua le ninja contre le mur avec violence.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas, dis-moi ?! Mais je m'en tape de ton pote ! De toute façon c'est qu'un pauvre dealer qui doit lui-même être drogué jusqu'à la moelle. Ce que je veux savoir, tu le sais, alors crache le morceau !

Le regard dénué de toute émotion qu'il lui lança fit reculer notre enquêteur d'un pas.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire et je n'ai aucune envie de prolonger cette conversation. Sayonara Naruto.

Il lui referma la porte au nez. Cette fois, Naruto eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un profond trou noir, sans pouvoir lutter. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, vraiment plus rien. Il ne faisait que s'enfoncer d'avantage. « Vous voulez découvrir le meurtrier qui a failli tuer ma fille ? » Oui, bien sur qu'il le voulait. Il le voulait plus que tout. Mais pourquoi ? C'est, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ?! « Vous nous avez trop embêté avec ça pour renoncer _maintenant_. » Peut-être bien, mais il n'avait plus la force de faire ce pas en avant qui lui permettrait de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. A moins qu'il n'y ait un rebondissement inattendu ce dont il doutait fort. Pourtant…

_5e jour, 19h55, quelque part dans Konoha._

Il faisait nuit dans Konoha, et il s'avançait dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Mal à l'aise, il déglutit péniblement. La nuit ne lui apporterait sûrement pas la réponse à ses interrogations. La lune jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages gris de ce début d'Automne et le vent soufflait dans les arbres, faisant tomber quelques feuilles rougeoyantes sur l'allée. Il ralentit le pas, fatigué, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Il redressa la tête, surpris. Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'ombre qui se profilait sur le mur et ça n'était pas bon signe. L'inconnu prit une profonde inspiration avant de disparaître soudain de sa vue, mais Naruto l'avait vu venir. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tordit à la façon des policiers. Soudain, il se souvint. Cette rue, cette ambiance… c'était déjà comme ça le jour ou tout était arrivé. Était-ce le rebondissement qu'il attendait ? Coincer le meurtrier d'Hinata aussi facilement, c'était quand même assez étrange.

-Alors c'est toi qui a tué Hinata, hein ? Sale enflure, tu vas finir tes jours au trou !

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Cette voix… il la connaissait par cœur.

-Sa… Sakura ?

Et voilà ! Je sais que je coupe au meilleur moment, pardon ' Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je l'ai écrit à la vitesse grand V, en deux jours seulement ! Encore désolée de l'énorme retard…


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan comme à chaque fois ! Et sans aucune aide !

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses copains ne sont pas à moi, mais à maître Kishimoto. J'espère un jour produire une œuvre sans l'aide de ses personnages si attachants !

**Note : 1**. Je sais bien que je vous ai laissé en haleine la dernière fois. Cette fois, pas de fin qui laisse sur sa faim ! (jeu de mots nul, je sais… gommen nasai !)

**2. **Bon, alors comme toujours, c'est un grand méli-mélo compliqué, et je ne suis pas sûre que vous suiviez tout… Je m'excuse d'avance pour le manque de clarté possible.

**3. **Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire ce n'est PAS le dernier chapitre ! Mais on approche, on approche… mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire après ?! Hihihi

**Itadakimas' ! **

Elle en profita pour lui décocher une bonne droite bien sentie.

-Ouch !

De la bave s'écoula le long de son menton.

-Nan mais ça va pas ?! J't'ai rien fait dis donc !

Elle ne dit rien mais recula d'un pas, avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces au ventre. Il vola à plusieurs mètres de là.

-Tu pourrais mieux accueillir ton ancien co-équipier !

A l'entente de ses mots, la fleur de cerisier explosa littéralement.

-Pour qui tu te prends imbécile ?! Tu crois que tu peux arriver comme ça et tout résoudre sur un coup de tête ?! T'es toujours aussi idiot qu'à l'époque, toujours aussi incapable de protéger ceux que tu aimes !

Unlong silence brisa les ténèbres de la nuit. Pendant uncourt instant, Sakura sentit comme une espèce d'air froid, glacial même, qui la fit trembler jusque dans les profondeurs de sa chair.

-Parce que tu crois que tu sais tout de moi ?

Le ton était sans appel. Elle pouvait sentir la colère vibrer dans tout l'être de son adversaire.

-Cela fait deux ans, deux longues années que je suis parti m'entraîner. Je n'ai pas fui, je suis revenu comme promis assez fort pour ramener Sasuke. Mais toi, qu'as-tu fais ?

-Silence…

-Tu as fui, tu n'as fait que contourner ton problème parce qu'en fait tu es bien plus faible que m…

-J'ai dit silence !!

Son cri déchira la nuit. Naruto frissonna. Ça n'allaitpas être facile de se battre contre la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué. Quoique… ce n'était pas si vrai que ça, en fait. Car celle qui avait occupé ses pensées…

-Maintenant, c'est fini !! Tu vas crever ici et maintenant !

Elle se précipita vers lui, poing en avant, prête à frapper, mais il encaissa le coup de la paume de sa main avec une déconcertante facilité. Tremblante, la jeune fille put apercevoir les beaux yeux azur se transformer peu à peu en regard meurtrier, les pupilles rétrécies et l'iris rouge sang. Il reprit d'un ton glacial :

-Pas question que je meurs avant d'être devenu Hokage !

Elle esquissa un sourire amer avant de dire, d'un ton moqueur :

-Peuh ! Encore ce stupide rêve... Je croyais que tu avais abandonné avec le temps. Visiblement, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Crétin... tu ne comprendras donc jamais.

Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux turquoises avant de rouler sur ses joues, creusant un long sillon jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que des membres de l'anbu qui avaient surgi de nulle part l'attrapaient par les bras. Encore un peu etonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver, Naruto ne comprit pas. C'est-à-peine si il comprit qu'on l'emmenait, lui et Sakura, sa Sakura. Celle pour qui il s'était entraîné si dur, afin de retrouver l'homme de sa vie qui était aussi son meilleur ami...

...

-Naruto Uzumaki, que faisiez-vous dans cette ruelle ?

-Je... je crois que je rentrais chez moi.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-J'ai vu Sakura.

-Qui est Sakura pour toi ?

-C'est ma copine.

-... A quoi elle ressemble ?

-Elle est très jolie. Elle tape très fort aussi. Mais pourquoi je suis là ?

L'anbu soupira, exaspéré par le regard dans le vide de son interlocuteur. Que pouvait-il bien tirer de lui ? On aurait eu mieux fait de l'hypnotiser pour sortir les informations de son cerveau en compote. Mais non, l'hokage avait dit qu'une victime d'agression n'avait pas à supporter en plus une séance d'hypnose... De son humble avis, c'était plutôt pour protéger les informations compromettantes que ce petit pouvait avoir acquis au fil de son enquête. Et oui, même les anbus sont au courant d'une enquête aussi mineure que celle que faisait cet energumène de Naruto.

-Tu peux me donner des détails ?

-Elle m'a donné un coup dans le ventre je crois... ou non, plutôt à la tête avant. Elle avait des yeux méchants et elle a dit que j'étais bête.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Trois jours à peine après son entrée dans l'anbu... Le jeune homme lutta pour ne pas saisir ce sale gamin au col. Il parlait comme un gosse de maternelle ! C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

-On arrête là. Je vais chercher mon supèrieur.

Et tant pis si celui-ci le réprimandait ! Il préférait mille fois se faire envoyeren mission suicide plutôt que _ça. _Il observa une dernière fois le petit blondinet qui regardait droit devant lui, comme si unéléphant rose s'était perché sur le toit de la maison d'en face. Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit.

...

_6e jour, 8h00, hôpital de Konoha_

-Je regrette monsieur, mais les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant 10h30.

-S'il vous plaît, faites une exception, c'est urgent !

La jeunette en charge de l'accueil contempla longuement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Les traits tirés, ses beaux cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux rougis et des cernes violacées sous les yeux lui laissaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle eut un peu pitié de lui, surtout qu'elle savait que la jeune héritière des Hyûga avait pour habitude de se lever tôt et d'aller se promener dans le jardin de l'hôpital.

-Écoutez... Allez vous promener dans le parc, ça vous fera du bien, et peut-être la croiserez-vous.

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent aussitôt à briller comme des miroirs. il lui attrapa les mains et les secoua vivement.

-Arigatô ! Merci mille fois ! Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant !

Il disparut presque immédiatement par la porte du fond. Les yeux agrandis de surprise, la jeune infirmière resta quelques minutes encore à regarder la porte, avant de murmurer, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il devait vraiment être inquiet.

...

-Hinataaaaaa !

La jeune fille tourna la tête, surprise d'entendre la voix, mais à peine avait-elle redirigé son regard sur la bruyante personne qui venait de l'accoster que celle-ci déboula sur elle, manquant de la renverser.

-Ah... Wouaaaah !

-Oh, désolé !

La jeune fille se raccrocha au dossier du banc de cèdre qui se trouvait (fort heureusement) à côté d'elle et repritson souffle.

-Ce-ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais peut-ê-ê-être faire un... un peu plus attention quand-quand tu arrives.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : encore ces bégayements ! Il se demandait bien pourquoi, après l'avoir traité comme une chaussette, elle recommençait son petit numéro de timide.

-Hinata.

-Ou... oui ?

La jeune fille essayait en vain de ne pas croiser son regard, tendue à un tel point qu'un seul mot, un seul acte aurait suffit à la briser comme une branche morte.

-Arrête ça. On sait toi comme moi que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Les yeux équarquillés comme pour ne pas pleurer, elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchissent. Naruto la contempla quelques secondes, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

-Sakura a essayé de me tuer.

La brunette se mit à trembler comme une feuille morte : comment pouvait-il dire ça avec tant de froideur ? N'avait-il pas été amoureux d'elle ? Ne l'était-il pas encore... ? Il lui attrapa le bras avant de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. De si beaux yeux...

-Hinata ! Il faut que tu me réponde ! Est-ce que c'est Sakura qui t'as attaqué ce soir-là ?!

Elle détourna son regard translucide, incapable de soutenir son regard.

-...

-Hinata ! S'il teplait, il faut que tu m'aide... Parce que moi... moi... Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Sa voix était si desespérée... La jeune fille secoua la tête, desemparée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas... faire ça aurait été comme trahir. Mais trahir qui ? quoi ? Un choix devait être fait, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Lui, ou Naruto...

-Hinata...

-Ce... ce n'est pas... hn.

La jeune fille chercha un regard, un appui de la part de son interlocuteur. Autrement, jamais elle ne pourrait sortir ce qu'elle devait dire. Naruto s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça, rouge comme une pivoine et les sourcils froncés. Cette fois, il était presque sur d'arriver à en tirer quelque chose, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve, elle, le courage nécessaire. Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-C'est... Hn... Ki... _Kiba._

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres, un goût amer dans la bouche comme si elle venait de vomir. Elle l'avait prononcé si bas qu'il avait été à peine audible, mais elle l'avait prononcé. Avait-il entendu ? Avait-elle fait une énorme bêtise? Elle avait eu tant de rêves en tête... Mais ces rêves s'étaient tranformés en mensonges... Qu'est-ce qui avaitfoiré ? Elle... ? Elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle, et quand elle releva la tête, il lui tournait le dos, s'aprêtant à partir.

-Merci. Grâce à toi...

Il interrompit sa phrase avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche paisible. Il y avait au moins une chose de positive là-dedans, songea-t-elle amèrement.

...

D'abord Hinata. Puis Shikamaru. Ino. Tenten. Lee. Gaara. Shino. Hanabi. Il en oubliait beaucoup, mêlés jusqu'au coup à cette affaire... Mais là, tout se rapportait à Kiba et Sakura. Kiba avait essayé de tuer sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie à lui avait essayé de le tuer. Pourquoi ? Quels étaient leurs motifs ? Qu'avait-on put leur raconter ? Il l'ignorait, mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Pour l'instant, leplus important était de comprendre qui avait put leur commander une telle horreur.

-Quel est leur point commun ?

Voilà la question qu'il devait se poser. Il se mit à parler tout haut dans les rues encore ensommeillées du village caché de la feuille.

-Voyons voir... J'ai rencontré Kiba à l'académie. On jouait parfois ensemble. Son meilleur ami était Akamaru. Il y avait avec nous Shikamaru et Choji. Après, il a rencontré Shino et Hinata, qui sont devenus respectivement son petit copain et sa meilleure amie. Shino est un dealer et Hinata a mis son nez là-dedans. Pourtant, y a un 'blème...

Naruto se gratta le nez en plissant les yeux.

-Il est ou le rapport avec Sakura ?

Il n'y en avait pas. Il fallait voir ailleurs.

-Voyons voir... Du côté de Sakura, il y a...

Un éclair lui traversa la tête. "Mais c'est bien sûr !"songea-t-il avant de se précipiter en direction du centre-ville.

_6e jour, 9h00, maison d'Ino_

"Toc toc !" Naruto s'écrasa la main contre la porte en chêne. cette fois, il en était sur et certain. ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-... Naruto ?

-Tiens, tu as l'air surprise de me voir. Tu me croyais mort, peut-être ?

La jolie blonde devint livide tandis qu'il continuait, impassible.

-Au fait, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ton rhume est passé. Tu guéris vite dis donc !

A voir son visage décomposé, il n'y avait aucun doute. Bonne pioche. Cette fois, c'était lui qui menait la danse, et personne ne le manipulerait plus.

-Écoute-moi bien, Ino, j'aime pas trop qu'on se fiche de moi. J'ai plus de preuves qu'il n'en faut pour t'inculper de double tentative de meurtre, alors je te préviens, t'as interêt à coopérer si tu veux pas te retrouver dans la même cellule que ta chère ex-meilleure amie.

-Ah...

Les yeux équarquillés, elle encaissait durement ses paroles. Jamais elle n'avait semblé si chétive. Une bien fragile poupée... Il se fit un peu plus doux.

-J'imagine que tu as agis pour quelqu'un, non ?

Elle recula d'un pas, terrifiée, sa main droite plaçée sur sa poitrine comme faible protection. Les yeux sortis des orbites et la sueur coulant le long de son front jusque dans son cou, elle tentait en vain de dévier l'accusation qu'il lui lançait.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-elle avant de tortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux nerveusement.

-Ooooh si tu vois très bien. Bien plus clair que moi, même. Alors ce serait sympa de cracher le morceau, si tu veux pas souffrir.

-Hein ? Souffrir ? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La pauvre semblait au bout du rouleau. Il aurait suffit d'appuyer une fois, une seule petite fois sur l'endroit approprié et s'en était fini. La poupée aurait volé en éclats.

-Ino ?

-Quoi ?? Quoi ?!

-Quelque soit la personne que tu cherches à protéger, tôt ou tard elle sera jugée pour ce qu'elle a fait. Si ce n'est pas toi qui m'aide, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, et peut-être que cette personne qui t'es chère aura de bien plus gros ennuis à ce moment-là...

-Non !!

Bingo. Le poisson était ferré.

-Je... Il est innocent ! Lui aussi s'est fait manipuler! Tout ça à cause de cette saleté... Je la hais ! Je les hais tout les deux !

-Ok. Mais qui ça ?

-Je l'aime moi ! Pourquoi il n'a d'yeux que pour elle ? pourquoi ?!

Les yeux animés de folie, Ino ne se contrôlait plus. Il fallait qu'il la fasse revenir à elle avant que tout ne soit perdu. Il lui attrapa les épaules et les secoua.

-Ino ! Ino !! Il faut que tu me dise tout, d'accord ? ça va aller, il faut que tu gardes la tête sur les épaules !

-Shi... Shikamaru...

Il la lâcha d'un coup et elle s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Il recula alors d'un pas, le choc inscrit sur tout les traits de son visage . Alors c'était ça. Lui aussi, c'était évident, il aurait dû le parier.

_6e jour, 10h10, Appartement de Shikamaru_

"Ding, dong" Toujours la même sonnerie triste, presque mélancolique. Naruto se demandait vraiment si les sonnettes n'avaient pas un rôle bienplus important qu'il ne l'imaginait dans cette affaire...

-Naruto ?

Le blondinet ne fit ni une, ni deux et poussa le ninja à l'intèrieur de la maison.

-Alors non seulement tu trafique de la drogue mais en plus tu commandites mon assassinat ? Que dis-je, l'assassinat d'Hinata et le mien ?!

Au bord de l'explosion, il plaqua son ami dans le canapé rapiécé du salon qui faisaitoffice de pièce à vivre.

-T'as eu dela chance la dernière fois, mais là tu vas pas t'en tirer, enflure ! Je déteste quand on me prend pour un débile !!

Shikamaru le laissa débaler toute sa colère sans un mot. On aurait dit un enfant pris en faute en train de manger du chocolat avant le repas.

-Alors maintenant, tu vas me répondre : Qui t'as demandé ?

-Hein ?

-Qui est l'ordure qui t'as demandé de te servir d'Ino pour convaincre Kiba puis Sakura d'en arriver à tuer leursco-équipiers ?

Il ne répondit rien. Sans doute son cerveau de génie cherchait-il une solution en douceur pour régler ce conflit ? Il ne fallait pas le laisser faire.

-N'essaie pas de t'échapper par une pirouette ! Cette fois, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Le manipulateur d'ombre vira au blanc, exactement comme Ino avant lui. Il l'avait dans son sac.

-Bon. Maintenant, tu es obligé de tout m'avouer : qui est le dealer ? Et, au quel cas ce ne serait pas lui, qui t'as demandé de nous tuer ?

-... Tu as raison. ce sont deux personnes différentes. les deux qui sont le plus cher à mon coeur...

-On s'en fout de tes histoires de coeur ! Là c'est un véritable réseau de drogue et une machination à crever qu'on doit démanteler ! Alors réveille-toi un peu, flemmard.

Le ninja plissa les yeux, toujours silencieux face à la tornade blonde qui le secouait dans tout les sens. Il ne savait plus ou il en était : pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Toutes ces responsabilités... avoir les remords de deux machabées ? Quelle horreur. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Mieux valait se débarrasser de tout ça, il y perdrait bien sur, mais il y gagnerait la tranquilité. Peut-être dans une cellule... ou peut-être pas. Après tout, il savait se défendre niveauintelligence.

-La soeur du kazekage... Je suis désolé, je ne te dirais rien d'autre.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-ça me suffit amplement. Mais tu auras perdu au moins unechose : ma confiance.

Le "génie" s'effondra à terre, genoux en avant. La triste vérité avait été mise devant ses yeux, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

_6e jour, 10h55, hôtel "le fortuné" de Konoha_

-La chambre de Temari de Suna s'il vous plaît.

-La soeur du Kazekage ?

-C'est ça.

L'hotesse examina le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il avait l'oeil éteint et la mine renfrognée, mais ilétait plutôt beau gosse. De plus, il ressemblait assez au garçon dont lui avait parlé sa soeur.

-Excusez-moi... je n'aimerais pas être indiscrète, mais n'avez vous pas votre petite amie à l'hôpital ?

Le blondinet devint rouge écarlate.

-Euh, ce n'estpas... ma "petite amie"...

-Oh, je suis désolée ! Mais vous devez être monsieur Uzumaki alors ?

-Comment vous me connaissez ?

-Ah ! Euh, ma soeur est infirmière et elle m'a parlé de vous'.

-Eh bé ! Je suis célèbre alors...

Il émit un petit rire forcé.

-S'il vous plaît, il serait plus urgent de me donner la chambre de Temari que de papoter...

-Ah ! Bien sur. Voilà, c'est la 116 au premier étage.

-Merci bien. Au plaisir !

Il disparut dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre 116 était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Une solide poignée en fer et un petit panneau de bois blanc ou était écrit le numéro à la peinture dorée. Pas de sonnette, pas de boîte aux lettres. Il frappa trois petits coup, vifs et précis. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Na... Naruto ?

La jeune femme afficha une minecatastrophée. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu remonter jusqu'à elle...

-Oh, tu as déjà deviné l'objet de ma visite je suppose ? s'exclama-t-il ironiquement, donc tu ne vas pas lutter ?

Elle émit une espèce de plainte, un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres fines.

-De toute façon, c'était couru. Je m'étais promis que si tu étais assez intelligent pour remonter jusqu'ici, je te dirais tout...

-Et c'est arrivé. Alors vas-y, ça va me faciliter la tâche.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues de poupée, brillantes tels des diamants. Elle porta les doigts à ses lèvres et baissa la tête, tremblante.

-A... Attends-toi à souffrir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle éclata d'un rire aigu qui sonnait faux.

-Toi alors ! Je comprends comment tu as fait pour ramener mon frère dans le droit chemin ! Mais, malheureusement, tu as échoué...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle glissa lentement le long du mur, secouée de sanglots. C'était fini. Elle avait entraîné dans son plongeon l'homme de sa vie et trois autres innocents en profitant de leurs faiblesse et, plus que tout, elle n'avait pu raisonner son frère, ce qui lui avait valu de lui obéir comme une idiote. Naruto secoua la tête, exaspéré : combien de pleurs encore ? Combien de vies brisées ? Il n'aurait plu manqué qu'un meurtre... mais ne parlons pas de malheur maintenant. Il fallait aller chercher Gaara.

_6e jour, 11h15, chambre du kazekage_

"Toc toc". Pas un bruit. Naruto se fit plus insistant.

-Gaara, ouvre ! C'est moi !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement rauque, découvrant levisage impassible du kazekage.

-Ohayo.

Le blondinet lui décocha un regard noir.

-Salut vieux. Alors comme ça tu veux me tuer ? Pourtant, je crois bien que tu pourrais le faire sans t'abaisser à engager et soudoyer des gens, non ?

Son ami du désert soutint son regard sans broncher, calme tout comme à son habitude.

-Tu es très intelligent Naruto. Je savais que tu parviendrais jusqu'ici. Si tu me le demande gentiment, je te dirais peut-être ce que je sais.

-Gentiment hein ?

Il ricana. Décidemment, Gaara avait bien changé. Voilà qu'il débitait des trucs drôles !

-Très bien môssieur Sabaku no Gaara, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi vous avez demandé à votre aimable soeur de demander à son cher petit ami de demander à son agréableco-équipière de demander à deux personnes tout à fait charmantes de nous tuer la très jolie Hinata et moi-même ?

Le ninja du sable esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

-C'est parce que Tenten me l'avait demandé.

Son ami s'étrangla de surprise.

-Tenten ?! Mais pourquoi t'as accepté ?! Tu la connais même pas !

-Détrompe-toi.

Son sourire devint soudain triste, un sentiment que Naruto n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son ami. Avec Gaara, on ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner ses pensées, mais, visiblement, quelqu'un avait réussi à créer l'exception qui confirmait la règle...

-C'était ma petite amie...

-Toi ?! Une petite amie ?! Sèrieux ?!

Qui l'eut cru ? En deux ans seulement, Gaara par sa transformation s'était trouvé une copine, alors que lui, qui faisait énormément d'efforts depuis tout petit, était encore puceau !

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Oh...

Le ninja aux cheveux rouges pencha la tête sur le côté d'une façon incroyablement enfantine.

-Au moins, elle n'a pas eu peur de me plaquer, c'est déjà un grand pas. Mais bon... sans doute n'est-elle sortie avec moi que pour m'obliger à orchestrertout ça. Elle devait avoir tout prévu...

Il ne vibrait aucune colère dans sa voix. Naruto recula de quelques pas, tremblant : pouvait-on changer des gens à ce point-là ? Il avait perdu tout repère. A quoi cela servait-il de remonter si haut dans l'organisation si c'était pour perdre autant ?

-Bien. Au-au revoir...

Il s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste.

_6e jour, 12h13, maison familiale de Tenten_

"Bling bling !" La clochette se secoua joyeusement, répandant son joli bruit dansla petite maison de briques rouges. Des pas lourds retentirent sur ce qui semblait être un vieux plancher vu les grincements sinistres qui se faisaient entendre.

-Gnoui... c'est qui ?

Le gros bonhomme essuya sa bouche surson T-shirt, répandant une tâche de graisse jaunâtre. Abject.

-Excusez-moi... Je cherche Tenten.

-Cette pauvre traînée a foutu le camp. Si j'la r'trouve cette connasse, elle va tâter...

Il souleva son bras, découvrant de longs poils grisâtres contenant des petits bouts de ce qui semblait être du riz et ferma le poing en écrasant sa graisse. Naruto avait très envie de rendre le maigre sandwich qu'il s'était forcé à avaler pour ne pas mourir de faim, mais il se retint. Heureusement que cet individu ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait, au quel cas il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la jeune fille.

-Merci monsieur. Je ne vais pas vous embêter alors.

Il se dépêcha de quitter le seuil de la maison, cherchant à fuir l'odeur immonde qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines. Il comprenait pourquoi Tenten avait foutu le camp...

_6e jour, 12h30, manoir Hyûga_

Naruto s'arrêta devant l'immense demeure : pourquoi pas ? Neji était quand même son co-équipier. En cas de problème, l'influence de la grande famille du byakugan lui était ouverte, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne se serait pas jeté à bras ouverts dans cette opportunité... Et puis... il repensa à la description qu'elle lui avait faite du jeune hyûga: c'était trop évident pour passer à côté. "Et ben ! Je finis toujours pas revenir à eux..." songea-t-il. ...Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Il se frappa la tête, exaspéré de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Naruto ?

-Ah ! Toi !

Naruto agrippa Neji par le col, visiblement très énervé.

-N'essaie pas de me mentir : c'est toi qui a obligé Tenten et par là même tout les autres membres de la chaîne à nous tuer ?!

-Essayer, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai commis aucun meurtre.

-Raaaah tu me saoûle ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça bon sang ?! M'oblige pas à te mettre la deuxième raclée de ta vie pauvre nul !

-Tu ne pourras pas faire ça.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que t'as aucune preuve.

-Faux ! J'en ai plein !

-ça s'arrête à Tenten. Puisqu'elle a disparu, tu n'en obtiendras pas d'avantage.

-Ta gueule ! M'énerve pas !

Neji le considéra avec dédain, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pffff, t'as pas changé n'est-ce pas ? Rester comme ça ne va pas t'aider à avancer mon vieux...

-Laisse Neji. Je vais m'en occuper...

La jeune fille aux yeux de nacre afficha un sourire torve sur son visage angélique. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fi-fille à son papa qu'il avait connu lors de l'examen chuunin.

-Voyez-vous ça... la frangine qui s'en mèle ? Quelle surprise, répliqua-t-il, amer.

-Eh oui ! Tu t'en doutais ? Quelle perspicacité ! Mais je vais t'éclairer plus en avant encore...

Neji tenta en vain de l'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Peine perdue.

-Hanabi...

-Silence ! T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

Elle se retourna vers Naruto, les lèvres remontées dans une expression ironique. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, attendant l'un comme l'autre le moment propice. La gamine se décida enfin à parler au bout d'une dixaine de minute.

-C'est moi qui ai organisé l'assassinat de ma crétine de soeur...

Paf ! Le coup était parti tout seul. Effaré, Neji passait de Naruto à Hanabi, puis d'Hanabi à Naruto, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire. La jeune fille, elle, regardait notre héros, son sourire ironique toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Jolie réaction... le toutou.

-Hanabi !

Neji tentait en vain de retenir Naruto, son regard glacial figé sur la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu la défends ?! C'est un monstre, elle a essayé de tuer sa propre soeur !

-Et alors ?! cracha-t-il, moi aussi j'ai bien failli la tuer la dernière fois !

Ces paroles agirent comme un calmant instantané. Tremblant, notre enquêteur en herbe leur jeta un regard effaré avant de murmurer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour que tout le monde lui en veuille ? C'est la fille la plus gentille du monde...

Cette dernière phrase, personne ne l'entendit. Les forces spéciales qui avaient été prévenues par un passant débarquèrent et emmenèrent avec elle la présumée coupable et son acolyte. Pour notre blondinet, ce fut le vide. Il allait finir par s'y habituer...

Voilà ! non, ce n'est pas la fin comme vous pouvez le penser, il y aura d'autre épisodes ! Je ne sais pas encore combien parce que mon plan s'arrêtait là, mais je compte poursuivre encore un peu, vu que de nouvelles idées ont commencé à germer dans mon esprit tordu... ' En espérant que le dénouement de l'affaire vous ai plus pirouette

La suite sera plus axée sur la romance U.U


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Votre sadique Hinatou-chan U.U

Disclaimer : Que dirait Kishimoto-sama si il me voyait torturer ses personnages de cette façon… Je m'en excuse auprès de lui ! Naruto et cie lui appartiennent je sais bien…

Note : 1.Le début de la romance ! Rassure-toi minouchemi, je ne vais pas sortir une dark Hinata ça ferait un peu trop ''

2. Jusqu'à présent, je sais que les personnages sont apparus comme des êtres assez idiots... (noooooon) mais à partir de maintenant, ça va aller un peu mieux ! Enfin... sauf pour les Hyûga que je compte torturer jusqu'à la fin (pas que je les aime pas, c'est mon clan favori !)

3. "L'homme s'exerce dans le monde comme le couteau s'affûte sur la pierre"

**Que sera, sera !**

"Flic, floc..."

Les premiers flocons de neige s'écrasaient dans la rue, formant de petites flaques au contact du sol encore chaud des derniers jours d'automne. Cette année, il neigeait tôt. Peut-être était-ce pour effacer toute la bêtise du genre humain ? C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Naruto en contemplant les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant, imprégnées de nuages immaculés. Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines que la jeune Hyûga et son acolyte de cousin étaient enfermés dans l'un des trous de la prison principale de Konoha, attendant patiemment de passer devant un juge non-soudoyé par le clan le plus important de la ville. Notre blondinet préféré prenait son mal en patience, emprunt de nervosité. Après tout, c'était à lui, l'enquêteur, de transmettre un rapport oral complet devant la cour suprême. C'était mal. Très mal. En faisant ça, ce n'était pas un meurtrier qu'il mettait sous les verrous, c'était toute sa bande de copains d'enfance qu'il trahissait. Et si il tentait vainement de protéger une ou deux personnes, il y aurait des trous dans l'enquête qui donneraient lieu à des recherches plus précises et à l'arrestation de toute la "génération dorée" du village. Autant dire qu'à part les deux victimes, il ne resterait plus grand monde pour exécuter les missions. En soupirant, Naruto passa manger une morceau chez Ichiraku avant de rentrer chez lui, les épaules basses. Il n'avait pas revu Hinata. Il n'avait d'ailleurs vu personne excepté Tsunade, car la force lui avait manqué pour sortir dehors. C'était donc la première fois depuis un mois qu'il mettait les pieds hors de chez lui, mais cela ne l'avait tout de même pas empêché de continuer à ressasser des idées noires... Il soupira avant de se mettre à chercher la clé de sa porte, puis de l'enfoncer dans la serrure.

_Demeure d'Uzumaki Naruto, 23h30_

"Toc toc !" Deux petits coups, rapides et légers. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? A une heure pareille, il était quasimment impossible que se soit Tsunade, trop occupée à cuver son sake dans son magnifique lit trois places -et oui, il connaissait plus que bien la chambre de l'hokage pour s'y être introduit enfant afin de faire des farces à notre cher troisième- et cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être Kakashi ou Jiraya. Mais... alors qui ? Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en se frottant les yeux, encore un peu endormi. La personne qu'il découvrit devant lui le frappa de stupeur. Les lèvres bleuies, en chaussettes et avec pour seul vêtement un pull en laine couleur pourpre, _elle_ le fixait de ses yeux rougis. Il resta plusieurs minute à la regarder, la bouche si ouverte qu'on aurait pu y rentrer un bol de ramen entier. La jeune fille se contentait de regarder ses pieds, visiblement gênée.

-Euh, j-je m-m'excuse... Je... pas dû venir, je...

Il lui mit calmement la main sur l'épaule, remis quelques peu de ses émotions.

-C'est bon. Rentre où tu vas choper la crève.

Elle acquiesca douloureusement avant de mettre timidement un pied à l'intèrieur. Curieuse, elle porta son regard sur le petit studio où vivait Naruto. Elle n'y était jamais entrée, et cela était tout nouveau pour elle. Rentrer chez un garçon l'intimidait au plus haut point, surtout que c'était chez _lui_. Cependant, il n'y avait guère de différence avec chez elle, si ce n'est qu'à la place de l'énorme espace et des murs immaculés, il régnait un bazar indescriptible. Les murs jaunis par les années supportaient un grand nombre d'affiches dont un calendrier présentant une fille en vêtements légers. Elle rougit légèrement et fixa ses pieds.

-P-pardon, je ne sais m-même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici...

-Y a pas de problème ! Dans cette euh... te... tenue, il valait mieux que tu trouve quelqu'un.

Il afficha son éternel sourire idiot en se grattant la tête, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Un silence gêné s'immisca dans la pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment réagir. Naruto finit par déclarer, avec un sourire forcé, qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi la couvrir et la restaurer. Sans un mot, il partit chercher une couverture. Ne sachant que faire, Hinata entreprit de se triturer les doigts, visiblement énervée : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir ici ? Déjà qu'elle lui avait causé pas mal de soucis... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à l'aider ? Elle se sentait si inutile, si lourde... Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle, pourquoi avait-il tout fait pour protéger une fille aussi insignifiante ?

-... nata ?

Elle releva les yeux, le coeur battant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

-Hinata ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Ou-oui, ne t'en f-fait pas...

Il soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, deux bols de ramen fumants à la main.

-Hinata... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule dans la rue en... pyjama ?

-Je...

Elle rougit de plus belle. Ce n'était pas vraiment son pyjama, mais il pouvait s'y apparenter. Enfin, ce n'était pas de ça dont Naruto souhaitait parler, elle le savait très bien.

-Je... Je peux d'abord aller me changer ?

-Ah ! Bien sur... la salle de bain est là-bas, je t'ai mis une serviette et des vêtements.

-Merci...

Cela lui laissait un peu plus de temps pour préparer sa réponse. En soupirant, elle ferma la porte à clé et avisa les habits qui se trouvaient sur le dossier de la petite chaise en bois. Un pantalon et une veste orange... Rien qu'en les regardant, elle rougit inconsciemment. Elle allait porter ses habits ! C'était une première, et une chaleur envahissait ses membres engourdis par le froid. Elle avait erré sans but pendant près d'une heure dans la neige glaçée, mais la froideur de cette poudre blanche n'était rien comparé à celle de son père. Une petite larme roula le long de sa joue, s'écrasant dans son cou. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Le coeur lourd, elle sauta dans la douche et se dépêcha de tourner l'arrivée d'eau chaude. Après s'être lavée, elle se sécha et se vêtit avant de regagner la pièce principale, où Naruto l'attendait. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis qu'elle s'installait en face de lui. Elle compris qu'il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question sans mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle émit un petit soupir résigné en fermant les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix sourde :

-Mon... mon père m'a fermé la porte au nez.

Les baguettes tombèrent avec fracas sur la table. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil discret vers le blondinet. Les yeux équarquillés, il semblait ne pas en revenir. Il finit par articuler, hurlant presque :

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Il... n'a pas apprécié le fait que ma soeur et Neji nee-san soient en prison par ma faute...

-Mais... tu es aussi sa fille non ? Et c'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne si ils se retrouvent coincés dans ce trou !

La brunette le fixa d'un regard à glacer le sang, ses yeux blancs accentuant son air acéré. Il songea qu'elle ressemblait à la Hinata à qui il avait parlé le premier jour... et cela le fit frisonner jusque dans ses tripes.

-Pour lui, rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas provoqué Hanabi. Tout est arrivé parce que je fouille mon nez dans des affaires louches. Je ne suis qu'une trainée !! Je ne vaux rien ! Je ne sers à rien ! Je crée des ennuis à tout le monde ! Ce serait bien si je disparaissaîs de la surface de la terre ! Tout le monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux !

Sidéré, Naruto la voyait fondre en larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle crachait ses mots. Jusque là, il avait toujours pris Hinata pour une fille tout à fait banale, timide mais courageuse. A présent, il découvrait qu'à défaut d'être seule comme lui ou Sasuke, les gens autour d'elle n'avaient fait que la discréditer, la dénigrer... elle si gentille, elle qui faisait des efforts titanesques pour essayer de leur plaire ! Elle avait vécu le pire, pauvre petite fleur emprisonnée dans une paroi de glace...

-Hinata...

-Je suis nulle ! nulle ! nulle...

Surprise, la jeune fille s'interrompit avant de se mettre à rougir. Deux bras musclés entourait sa taille, et elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux blonds contre son cou. Naruto l'enlaçait !

-Hinata... je suis désolé, je ne savais pas tout ce que tu avais enduré.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste et tremblotant.

-Tu-tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je n'avais qu'à pas être si timide.

-Non ! Tu comprends pas !

Il plongea son regard azur dans le sien, la secouant délicatement par les épaules.

-Tu es un fille formidable ! Enfin Hinata, tu vas pas les laisser te démolir comme ça ! T'es plus forte que t'en as l'air, tu me l'as bien prouvé non ? Alors pourquoi tu reste comme ça ? C'est pas à eux de te dicter ta vie, mais à toi ! Aie confiance en tes capacités...

Un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre et Kakashi apparut comme une furie dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Naruto ! Ha... Hana... habibi... !

-Hein ? Articulez sensei !

Le ninja copieur inspira longuement, au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Depuis quand était-il devenu si agité ? Le décès d'Iruka l'avait réellement changé. Pourtant, il y avait eut tant de morts avant son tuteur...

-Hanabi s'est échappée.

Un long silence s'installa. Kakashi dévisageait les deux jeunes gens. Hinata tremblait de tout ses membres, agitée par une raison secrète que le génie au sharingan ignorait, tandis que son ancien élève fixait le mur, le visage impassible mais poings et dents serrés. Sa déclaration avait eu un lourd impact sur l'ambiance de la pièce. Une bombe. Oui, ça aurait tout à fait pu s'apparenter à ça.

-Kakashi-sensei...

-Oui ?

L'adolescent tourna son regard de braise vers lui : Kyûbi était réveillé.

-Où est-elle partie ?

-Je... euh... elle n'est pas encore sortie du villlage je crois bien. Mais Tsunade-sama te dira mieux que moi...

-Hinata.

Sans avoir écouté la fin de la phrase, Naruto s'approcha de celle qui avait trouvé refuge chez lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je...

Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle les porta à sa bouche, mais son regard était résolu.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non.

-Hein ?

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : pourquoi l'empêcher de rechercher sa soeur ? Elle était peut-être la plus à même de la raisonner...

-Mais enfin Naruto, elle peut être utile ! s'écria-t-il, scandalisé.

-Kakashi-sensei, savez-vous au moins pourquoi elle a été arrêtée ?

-Euh... une complicité de meurtre je crois...

-Kakashi ! Tu me déçois : cette affaire remue tout le village en ce moment même !

La 5e pénétra dans la pièce, une petite moue sur le visage et un journal dans la main. Elle le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et déclara d'une voix monocorde :

**-"La fille cadette d'un clan important tente d'assassiner son aînée par des moyens détournés : un jeune ninja dont nous avons tous peur à cause de ce monstre scellé en lui responsable de son arrestation !" **ou encore :** "Le prestigieux clan Hyûga en déroute : la benjamine soudoie la moitié de Konoha afin d'exécuter ses noirs desseins"**

L'homme fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il semblait avoir recouvré sa lucidité.

-Tsunade-sama... Je croyais qu'il était interdit ne serait-ce que de mentionner les origines de Naruto dans la presse ?

-Je le sais bien, ils ont d'ailleurs été sévèrement réprimandés et condamnés à une amende.

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas dit un mot à la lecture de ces titres provocants.

-Hinata a tout à fait le droit de participer à la mission, son niveau est bien plus élevée que celui de sa soeur, elle est passée jounin ! Je sais que tu l'ignorais Naruto, mais quand même. Néanmoins, pour sa sécurité, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit accompagnée par un ninja de confiance.

-Il ne reste plus que de la vermine à Konoha ! cracha le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

-Je le sais ! le réprimanda Tsunade, je suis hokage, je te rappelle ! C'est pourquoi c'est toi qui est chargé de cette mission avec elle. Et ne traite plus de "vermines" tes camarades où tu t'abaisses à leur rang ! On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs dans la vie, tous.

Elle eut un sourire amer avant de recouvrer une expression d'acier.

-Retrouvez-la ! Je vous donne carte blanche. Je n'accepterais pas qu'une simple gamine s'échappe de la meilleure prison de Konoha ! Il en va de notre honneur !

-Ha-hai hokage-sama !

-Ok baa-chan...

-Narutooooooo !

Mais il avait déjà disparu.

_28e jour, 1h30, rues de Konoha -- **enquête reprise**_

-Na... Naruto !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune Hyûga.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J-j'ai senti une présence pas loin d'ici...

A cet instant, une ombre apparut derrière Hinata.

-Derrière toi !!

En entendant la voix, le ninja -pour peu que s'en soit un- s'arrêta net. Notre blondinet préféré en profita pour lui lançer une bonne douzaine de kunais que l'inconnu évita avec une étrange facilité.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?!

Il s'approcha, découvrant à la lumière blafarde de la lune un visage angélique accompagné d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Excusez-moi, je ne souhaitais pas faire peur à la demoiselle...

A ces mots, la jeune fille rougit, ce qui fit encore plus enrager Naruto.

-Non mais oh tu te prends pour qui à la fin ?! Dégage si tu veux pas crever !

-"Crever" ? Quel vocabulaire atroce... Moi c'est Sai, enchanté. Et toi ma jolie ? C'est quoi ton ptit nom ?

Il lui attrapa le menton et rapprocha dangereusement son visage de la pauvre Hyûga, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Je vois pas pourquoi elle te le dirait !

Très énervé, Naruto le fixa d'un oeil mauvais. Le garçon, qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui, élargit encore son sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te la piquer... qui voudrait d'une mocheté pareille ?

-Alors là, tu vas me trouver !

-Je ne t'ai même pas cherché que je sache...

Décidemment, ce mec le mettait hors de lui : pour qui se prenait-il ?! Débarquer comme ça et faire du charme à Hinata avant de la critiquer, quel culot !

-T'as gagné, je vais t'exploser la tronche...

-Tu ne feras rien du tout.

Surpris, les trois jeune gens tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Jiraya était assis en tailleur sur le toit d'en face, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

-Ero-sennin ? Qu'est-ce que vous intervenez dans not' combat ?! C'est pas vos...

-Sai, si tu leur expliquais plutôt ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'énerver ce pauvre Naruto...

Agacé d'avoir été coupé, notre enquêteur en herbe aboya sur le pauvre garçon.

-Ben vas-y Sai, dis-le nous !!

-Hum, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'a expressément demander d'accompagner une jeune Hyûga et un tête en l'air qui n'écoute jamais les consignes et qui, accessoirement, est blond.

-Raaaaaah, mais je vais le tueeeeer !

Hinata avait bien du mal à le retenir tant Naruto se débattait, un shuriken à la main, pour essayer de le lançer sur le ninja.

-Na... Naruto-kun ! S'i-s'il te plaît, il faut que tu-tu te calme... souffla-t-elle avant de lever ses beaux yeux de nacre sur le jeune homme effronté.

-Sa-Sai-kun, que t'as dit Tsunade-sama ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous accompagne chez les Hyûga. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, expliqua-t-il, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilou voilou... Chapitre court et très mal fait, j'en conviens, mais je ne savais pas quoi rajouter. Peut-être cela me viendra-t-il un peu plus tard... Or donc, les aventures de nos jeunes ninjas recommencent ! Qu'est-il arrivé aux Hyûga ? Où se trouve Hanabi et comment s'est-elle échappée ? Pourquoi Tsunade a-t-elle engagé Sai, et pourquoi celui-ci sourit-il tout le temps ?

Tant de questions sans réponse... pour le moment.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ! ça m'a motivée pour vous mettre la suite plus vite... pour cette fois ''

L'homme s'affine, se forge le caractère en se confrontant au monde et à ses difficultés


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Votre sadique Hinatou-chan U.U

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-sama… Pitié, donnez-moi le clan Hyûga ! Que je puisse les torturer plus convenablement… non ? Ok, ok… Tout l'univers de Naruto vous appartient… hn… et les personnages aussi .

**Note : ****1. **…Bon ok là j'ai dépassé tout les records en matière de retard, je sais…. Pardon ! Je pourrais vous citer mille excuses, mais ça ne servirait à rien, les faits sont là. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez ce chapitre…

**2.** ça fait quelques chapitres que je n'ai pas mis les couples… Amusons-nous !

**3.** Ce chapitre... est le dernier ! Non, je plaisante, je suis trop sentimentale, cette série va sûrement continuer un petit peu... je ne sais jamais trouver une fin digne de ce nom, parce que je trouve que l'on peut toujours continuer... mais je vous ennuie, je sens qu'après autant d'attente, la moindre des choses c'est de pas vous embêter avec un pavé avant le chapitre !

**Couples : **Alors, depuis le début, nous avons eu… un kibashino, un shikatematayukin, un kakairu, un vieux inokiba, un konohamoegi naissant, un amour impossible pour Hanabi, un gaaten fini, un nejiten soupçonné et bien sûr LE grand naruhina ! ^o^

Dites-moi si j'en ai oublié surtout… mais il y en a tellement ! Ouf ! Je crois bien qu'il en manque d'ailleurs ! Mais passons, je sais que vous n'avez qu'une envie, lire la suite !

**Sur ce… **

_28e jour, 2h10, manoir Hyûga_

-Dépêchons !

-Oui, oui, on va aussi vite qu'on peut…

Naruto observa la jeune fille. Elle s'agitait dans tout les sens, complètement paniquée, attendant avec impatience que Sai finisse d'ôter ses chaussures. De ses pupilles dilatées filtrait une petite lumière d'hésitation. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que, bien qu'elle s'inquiétât pour sa famille, elle n'avait pas oublié les quelques heures d'enfers dans la neige et le froid.

-Allez !

-C'est bon.

En coup de vent, la kunoichi pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son père, habituée à se promener dans les longs corridors de la maison principale.

-Père ? Père !

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte de bois avec fracas. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et une bouffée d'angoisse lui étrégna soudain la poitrine. Une ombre se mua dans le fond, arrachant un petit cri à la jeune fille.

-Qui… qui est là ?

Une voix grave visiblement affaiblie lui répondit.

-Hinata ?

L'homme -puisque c'en était un- émergea de l'ombre. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard vide et perdu, la kunoichi s'étouffa de surprise.

-P… père ?

La voix blanche, elle se retint à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Deux mains s'agitèrent , tremblantes et hésitantes. La voix faible reprit doucement.

-Où est-tu ? Je veux te voir ma chérie, pardon, pardon pour tout…

Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues où commençaient à pointer les rides de l'âge. Perdue, la jeune fille recula lentement. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme froid et dur qu'elle avait connu. À la place se trouvait une pauvre âme pliée en deux et implorant le pardon. Alors, doucement, tout doucement, elle se mit à pleurer. Mais ses sanglots étaient si étouffés, si discrets, que personne n'aurait pu les entendre. Comme la rosée du matin, de petites gouttelettes tombaient finement sur le parquet tandis que des ninjas pénétraient dans la pièce en trombe. Mais elle ne les entendait pas. Le monde s'était arrêté à la minute où elle avait pénétré dans cette salle. Lentement, elle fit demi-tour et sortit. Elle avança, tel un fantôme, flottant presque au-dessus du sol, et pénétra dans le jardin, les yeux rivés devant elle, comme si rien ne pourrait la détourner de sa route. Mais où allait-elle ? Naruto se le demandait bien. En arrivant auprès d'elle, il n'avait pas compris. C'est vrai qu'Hiashi semblait faible, mais pourquoi avait-elle réagi de cette manière ? Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir… pourquoi était-elle bouleversée à la simple vue de son malheur ?

-Ouch !

Courant entre les roses du petit jardin attenant à la grande maison, il tentait en vain de rattraper Hinata. Bien que les piquants l'écorchaient, il n'avait qu'une envie : voir le jolie visage qu'il aimait tant sourire à nouveau. Il le souhaitait tellement, comme il n'avait jamais rien souhaité d'autre, sauf peut-être évidemment le poste d'hokage mais cela était une autre histoire. La lune éclairait faiblement son passage, comme pour le guider. Son cri déchira la nuit.

-Hinataaaaaaaa !

__

28e jour, 2h34, Dans un entrepôt désaffecté

-Hahahahahaha !

Un rire suraigu se dispersa dans le vieux bâtiment, se répercutant sur les murs suintants d'humidité. C'était terrifiant. Ce mélange de candeur et de moquerie malsaine... Rien que de songer au malheur qu'elle avait déjà répandu autour d'elle, il frissona. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Il ne savait plus.

-Quel plaisir ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. Pas toi ?

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux sans pupille, le considérant d'un air de défi. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser tout le long de son corps, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il avait pourtant vu tant de fois des yeux blancs, il croyait être habitué... mais la douleur et la haine qui brillaient au fond de ce regard le faisaient trembler de tout ses membres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Car, oui, il était terrifié, et c'était bien la première fois de sa petite vie de vantard qu'il osait se l'avouer.

-Bien, maint'nant que ces crétins en ont pris pour leur grade, y me reste encore à punir ma "vilaine" soeur... hihi !

Il se serait presque attendu à voir des vipères et des crapauds sortir de sa bouche, tant ses paroles étaient insultantes et ses mots grossiers. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ce travail ? Pourquoi ?!! Bon, parfois, il se voyait accepter des travaux peu reluisants et souvent emmêlé avec la justice, mais peu importait ! Il n'acceptait de travailler pour une personne ou société qu'une semaine ou deux, jamais plus. Et puis, avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer. Mais justement, avec son flair, il aurait dû sentir le mauvais coup ! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'aie rien vu venir ? C'était incompréhensible, complètement insensé. Et cette odeur de pourriture qui l'empêchait d'utiliser toute se capacité de reflexion ! Il en avait vraiment marre. Si il parvenait à s'échapper, plus jamais il n'accepterait de se faire engager pour libérer un dangereux criminel, même une gamine... Lentement, la fillette se leva de la grosse caisse dévorée par les termites où elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle écarta les bras et se mit à tourner, tourner... On aurait dit un fantôme, dans le kimono blanchâtre des prisonniers de haut rang qu'elle portait encore. Elle donnait une image surnaturelle, ses pieds nus touchant à peine le sol. Et son rire, son horrible rire qui allait crescendo donnait une impression horrifiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour échanger sa place ! Cette image resterait sûrement gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Si il survivait jusque là.

-Tu es prêt à me suivre ?

Avait-il le choix ?

-Au fait, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu me trahis ? Je peux te le montrer tout de suite si tu veux, mais ce serait un peu bête parce que tu ne me servirais plus à rien...

Non, il ne l'avait pas.

-Alors ? Que choisis-tu... Sasuke ?

_28e jour, 11h58, à la boulangerie "hibinokate" (le pain quotidien)_

Elle n'aimait pas les faux sourires.

-Oh, bien le bonjour madame ... pardon, mademoiselle Yuhi.

Un faux sourire, c'est comme un faux cake. Il n'y a aucune saveur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons... comment allez vous Houji-sama ?

Il suffisait d'étirer les lèvres hypocritement, et le tour était joué. Elle détestait cette chose immonde qui attaquait son visage à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait parler à quelqu'un. Elle qui était maîtresse des illusions, elle ne supportait pas celle-ci. Pas depuis qu'elle avait en tête _son visage à lui._

-Mieux que vous j'imagine ! Le pain se vend bien par ces temps de crise.

-Crise ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Une guerre se prépare entre les grandes nations. Depuis la fuite de la petite héritière Hyûga, tout le village est en panique. C'est le bon moment pour attaquer, surtout avec toute cette tension. C'en est carrément palpable ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Hinata Hyûga s'est échappée ?! mais pourquoi ?

-Enfin ma bonne dame, ce n'est pas d'Hinata mais d'Hanabi Hyûga dont je vous parle ! Vous savez bien que l'aînée est trop faible pour monter à la tête du clan !

Faible ? Pauvre Hinata, décidemment les préjugés étaient tenaces. En y repensant, elle devait en avoir vu des sourires carnassiers, seule au milieu de tous, pauvre petite âme en peine que personne ne pouvait comprendre..._"Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop écouter les rumeurs Kurenai, même si il y en a qui ont connu la vérité un jour, elle sont devenues mensonges à force d'être déformées."_

-Vous savez Houji-sama, vous ne devriez pas prendre tout cela au sèrieux...

-Ah, ne me faites pas la morale parce que vous êtes ninja ! Vous croyez que le petit peuple ne sait pas ce qui se trame là-haut ? Hokage-sama a beau faire son possible, nous, on connaît l'histoire. Et qui c'est qui va essuyer les larmes et panser les plaies ? Nous evidemment ! C'est toujours les innocents qui paient !

Décidemment, cela ne servirait jamais à rien de dicuter avec lui. Il aimait trop reporter les problèmes sur le dos des hautes instances. Mais... que pouvait-elle savoir de ce qui se tramait ces temps-ci ? Elle qui était resté dans son petit pavillon à s'occuper d'elle pour que son bébé soit en pleine forme, elle qui ne faisait qu'essayer _d'oublier_. Il y avait bien eu la visite de Naruto, qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir car elle avait lu l'article sur la tentative d'assassinat d'Hinata et avait à peu près déduit l'objet de sa visite. Malheureusement, elle ne savait rien, et n'avait rien voulu savoir. Si seulement il n'était pas passé à ce moment-là ! Entre dix heures et midi, elle ne faisait que penser à _lui_. Alors, quand la sonnerie avait retentit, elle s'était soigneusement composé un sourire de maman heureuse et avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de l'adolescent au plus vite. Quitte à passer pour un professeur indigne. Quelle idiote ! Tout en se traitant mentalement de noms d'oiseaux, elle prit congé avec sa baguette sous le bras et décida d'aller se promener un peu, histoire de se changer les idées. Le coeur lourd, elle descendit la rue des cheminots et traversa une petite ruelle attenante à l'ancien entrepôt des charcutiers du village. L'odeur y était tenace, mais au moins il n'y avait personne à la ronde et elle pouvait se promener sans rencontrer les regards des gens. Elle était là à profiter du calme lorsque deux ombres sortirent par une porte dérobée juste devant elle. Le temps de réaliser qui ils étaient, elle sentit sa chair se déchirer et le jeune ninja qui la tenait par le bras murmurer, les dents serrées...

-Pardon, Kurenai sensei...

En suffocant, elle voulut tendre la main. Une petite tâche noire apparut dans ses yeux, grossissant rapidement, comme un rideau qui se ferme. Dans un dernier souffle, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais le son s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle tomba en avant, sa main fine qui avait tant tué posé comme un geste de secours sur son ventre arrondi.

_28e jour, 12h30, appartement de Naruto_

Assise dans un coin, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, Hinata n'avait pas dit un mot depuis près de cinq heures. En soupirant, le blondinet se rassit une énième fois sur la chaise bancale qui semblait dater d'au moins un demi siècle.

-T'as pas faim ?

-...

-Tu veux boire quelque chose alors ?

-...

Epuisé, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait tout essayé : la force, l'intimidation, la colère, les yeux de chiens battus... rien n'avait marché. Les yeux humides, elle s'était contenté de fixer un point sur le sol, éternuant de temps en temps -elle avait dû choper un rhume après l'épisode neige- rappelant par la même occasion qu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

-Je t'en SUPPLIE Hinata, DIS-moi quelque CHOSE...

Elle renifla légèrement, bougea un de ses pieds visiblement engourdi... et se renferma dans son mutisme. Il en était exaspéré : où était passé la petite Hinata qu'il aimait tant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu retouner en arrière ! Ne serait-ce que de quelques heures... pour l'empêcher de voir ça, pour peut-être empêcher _cela_ de se produire. L'aveuglement de tout un clan. Il était presque sûr que jamais ça ne pouvait s'être produit depuis qu'il en existait sur terre, de ces satanées tribues. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas qu'au sens figuré que les Hyûga ne voyaient plus. Une blague de cette horrible gamine ? Il n'aurait sû dire pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, il la savait capable de tout. Vraiment tout.

-Naruto...

Surpris, il se retourna sur sa chaise, fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse, tête la première.

-Quoi ?! Quoi !

-Pourquoi... tu... restes... avec... moi ? T-tu me dé...tes...

-Dis pas n'importe quoi !

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

-Jamais je pourrais te détester. Et puis...

Il releva la tête et fixa la fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait passer les chauds rayons du soleil de l'après-midi.

-Même mon pire ennemi, je le préfère à la solitude.

Longuement, la jeune fille le contempla, son sourire d'idiot découvrant ses dents blanches. Il était vraiment très mignon. Elle baissa les yeux, une vague de colère étouffant sa poitrine. Elle finit par articuler sombrement, presque en s'arrachant la bouche.

-M-moi, je ne pourrais... j-je ne pourrais jamais rester d-dans la même pièce que ma soeur... m-m-même une s-seule minute.

Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder tristement, lorsque le toc toc familier de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lourdement, Naruto se leva et ouvrit. Shizune, transpirante mais étrangement calme, se tenait devant la porte, tenant dans la main une petite pochette.

-Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Elle réprima un sanglot avant d'ouvrir la poche. Elle en sortit une photo et lui tendit sous le nez. Et c'est là qu'il la _vit. _Kurenai. Allongée sur le dos, les vêtements lacérés, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle avait voulu dire quelque chose. Sur son ventre rebondi était inscrit : "Cadeau de ta petite soeur chérie ".

* * *

Alors ? Chapitre peu reluisant, j'en conviens, et (je sais c'est vraiment ironique) baclé sur la relecture --' Mais j'espère que vous aprécierez ! Et encore un rebondissement... Je dois avouer que j'ai presque pleuré en "assassinant" Kurenai sensei T.T Mais bon, c'était un sacrifice important...

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, à vous plaindre ou à me montrer ce que vous avez aimé !


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Avec -presque- le record de blagues de mauvais goût, j'ai nommé, votre sadique Hinatou-chan.

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-sama me tuerait si il savait ce que je fais à Naruto et ses copains… En passant, ils lui appartiennent, je n'ai même pas un bout de vêtements T.T

**Notes : 1. **Encore un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous fera suer, vous indignera… bref, vous fera pimenter vos reviews ! J'aime beaucoup que l'on réagisse sur ma fic, même si je déplore qu'il y ai si peu de commentaires T.T (2 lecteurs, c'est bien peu, et ça laisse sur sa faim autant que le petit mot « à suivre… » au bas d'une page)

**2. **Laissez-moi donc m'occuper de cette chère Hanabi, je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas… vous avez déjà vu mon esprit machiavélique et morbide à l'œuvre.

**3. **Pour finir, je ne ferais que m'excuser encore du terrible retard… mais j'avais un brevet blanc à passer entre autres choses et… je vous ennuie c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ma vie ! Voilà la suiiiite ! ^O^

**Affronte ce monde d'illusions, **

**et lis ce chapitre où tout n'est que mensonges…**

_28e jour, 12h35, appartement de Naruto_

Complètement effaré, Naruto laissa tomber la photographie. Ironie du sort, un petit vent frais s'infiltra subrepticement dans la pièce, empêchant le papier d'atteindre le sol. Il avait visiblement un autre destin. Celui d'atterrir aux pieds d'une jeune fille qui se serait bien passée d'avoir une telle vision…Émergeant un peu de sa torpeur, elle jeta un regard sur la photo. Elle n'aurait jamais dû. Rien n'aurait dû jamais se passer comme ça. C'était la fin. La fin de la gentille Hinata, la fin de la petite vie tranquille du village de Konoha, la fin de Kurenai…

-Se…

Ses lèvres se figèrent sur une expression horrifiée. Elle fixa quelques instants le sol avant de se relever péniblement. Elle trébucha, tomba à genoux. Un long silence s'ensuivit, Naruto la regardant tristement, dévoré par la culpabilité d'avoir lâché ce simple bout de papier. Il avait le sentiment que ce simple geste l'avait éloignée de lui pour toujours. Et Shizune qui ne savait que faire. Elle trouvait ce spectacle affligeant. La frêle kunoichi finit par se redresser, s'aidant de ses mains. Elle passa à quelques centimètres à peine du ninja blond, lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Il ne la sentit même pas frôler sa peau, mais il crut percevoir en risquant un œil un petit sourire triste se dessiner imperceptiblement sur sa bouche crispée. Lorsque enfin il se décida à relever la tête, elle avait disparu. Envolée, la petite colombe. Alors, quand il fut sur qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il se tourna vers le village et hurla de désespoir.

-Hinataaa !

_28e jour, 12h40, dans une petite rue de Konoha_

Les yeux écarquillés, il se redressa. Ce cri. Il était presque sur d'avoir reconnu la voix de Naruto. Pourquoi ? C'était vraiment étrange. L'idée d'une hallucination lui vint à l'esprit, mais il n'avait encore rien pris de la journée. L'effet de manque alors ? Ça ne lui était pourtant jamais arrivé depuis qu'il avait commencé il y a six mois… Il regarda à ses pieds le petit tas de poudre blanchâtre qui commençait à noircir au contact de la saleté de la rue. C'était crétin de l'avoir laissé tomber comme ça, mais le soleil l'avait étourdi. Il se dit qu'il aurait fallu la consommer avant qu'elle ne parte en poussière -ce qu'elle était déjà, en y réfléchissant-, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit douter. Et si Naruto était attaqué et qu'il mourait ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Naruto n'avait pas crié sans raison, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir un problème. Un problème si grave qu'il se sentait désemparé… Malgré tout, il hésitait encore. Entre Snifer ou aider Naruto. Entre s'enfuir ou rester. S'occuper de soi ou s'occuper de lui. Quel choix devait-il prendre ? Naruto avait toujours été là pour lui. Il lui avait appris ses premières techniques, ils avaient faits ensemble les quatre cents coups… _C'est là qu'il avait vraiment compris __le sens de se battre._

«Si tu veux devenir hokage… il faudra d'abord me battre.»

Sous le chaud soleil de midi, Konohamaru se redressa péniblement. Le temps d'un soupir et il ne restait au pied du vieux bâtiment désaffecté plus qu'un petit tas de poudre grisâtre oscillant au gré du vent.

_28e jour, 12h40, prison de Konoha_

Le visage appuyé entre les lourds barreaux de fer, l'œil éteint et les mains blanchies à force de serrer le mince coutelas qu'elle maintenait à l'abri des regards hargneux des ninjas gardiens, la jeune fille dressa l'oreille. Ce cri. Cette plainte, plutôt. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce garçon qui avait partagé sa vie… Un souvenir plus douloureux refit surface, celui du départ de Sasuke. Elle avait eu le sentiment de se retrouver seule, abandonnée de tous, comme si les regards s'étaient détournés d'elle en même temps que de lui. Et puis, Naruto, le seul encore à croire au potentiel retour, était parti à son tour. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un village qui n'avait plus aucun attrait à ses yeux, fatiguée de voir les rues de Konoha vides de jeune blond énergique et beau brun ténébreux se battant pour des futilités comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Son quotidien ainsi chamboulé, elle n'avait pu faire face à la vague de désespoir qui avait surgi de nulle part. Après avoir voulu en finir avec cette vie insupportable, on lui avait fait suivre une « thérapie » . Thérapie mon cul, ouais. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé en sortant de derrière ces interminables murs immaculés entourés de grandes barrières aux pics acérés. Une vraie prison, bien pire que celle où elle se trouvait en ce moment. C'était à ça qu'elle avait songé toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que ce cri la délivre de sa torpeur. Cette douleur qu'elle avait perçue était bien infime à ces yeux, mais elle n'avait pu éviter la vague de remords la submerger. Levant les yeux vers la petite fenêtre, elle regarda le ciel étonnamment bleu. Un bruit de clé se fit soudain entendre et elle se retourna vers le couloir. Tsunade approchait, accompagnée d'un garde. Elle s'arrêta devant sa cellule et la toisa d'un regard dur.

-Écoutes-moi bien, jeune fille. J'ai réussi à obtenir du conseil, sur la demande insistante de Naruto, ta libération.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, comme pour laisser le temps à la kunoichi d'absorber ces paroles.

-Cependant, il y a certaines conditions.

Évidemment. Pourquoi auraient-ils laissé sortir une meurtrière sans aucunes limites ? Elle baissa les yeux, fatiguée avant même d'avoir entendu l'énoncé de ce qu'on allait l'obliger à faire.

-Étant reconnu que tu es psychologiquement instable, le conseil a décidé que tu devrais être suivie par un psychiatre au moins trois fois par semaine.

Elle lui tendit un petit bout de papier. Sakura le fourra dans sa poche sans le lire.

-Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… il a été décrété que, trop faible psychologiquement, tu ne pourras plus être ninja. Tu n'as pas, ou plus, les qualités requises pour endurer le dur monde des ninjas. Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras vivre une belle vie, même sans ça.

D'un regard vide, la jeune fille contempla l'hokage comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Essayant d'éviter ce regard dénué de toute émotion qui la mettait mal à l'aise, la célèbre sennin fit un geste au garde pour qu'il ouvre la porte.

-Tu es libre maintenant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_28e jour, 13h30, forêt de Konoha_

Ils couraient maintenant depuis un bon moment. Le vent bruissait entre les feuilles et faisait tant de bruit que leur passage était presque étouffé. Il jeta un regard inquiet derrière lui. Un mélange de culpabilité et de terreur le submergeait, étreignant son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Tu as remarqué sa présence toi aussi ?

Sursautant, il se retourna vers la petite fille qui sautait à présent à un rythme effréné. Quelle présence ?

-On dirait bien que ma chère grande sœur a reçu notre petit cadeau. Et maintenant qu'elle nous a retrouvés, il est tant de finir le travail.

Un sourire sadique passa sur son visage, rendant toute sa personne encore plus laide. Avisant une petite clairière à flanc de falaise, elle ralentit, puis stoppa complètement.

-Ici, ce sera parfait.

Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Il va y avoir du monde à mon avis, dans très peu de temps.

Après un temps passé à le dévisager, elle reprit avec un ton désinvolte.

-Tu dois être content, tu vas revoir tes deux copains. Ça fait longtemps non ? Nous allons bien nous amuser…

Il déglutit péniblement. La soirée s'achèverait dans un bain de sang, il en était certain. Mais le sien, ou celui de ceux qu'il avait côtoyés pendant tant de temps ?

_28e jour, 13h15, appartement de Naruto_

Le visage grave, Konohamaru contemplait Naruto. Celui-ci, triste et désappointé, était effondré sur une chaise.

-Et tu ne sais pas où elle est partie ?

-Si. Elle est partie tuer sa sœur.

Le jeune ninja explosa.

-Mais enfin ! Hinata ne pourrait pas faire ça !

-Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux… à ce moment-là, quand elle l'a vu…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa. C'était visiblement trop dur d'en parler. Dépité, le jeune garçon attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait à côté et s'affala dessus. Après un long silence bercé par la mélodie de la rue, il se risqua enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il ne répondit pas. En réalité, il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Mais l'idée même de son projet semblait vouloir éviter son cerveau, comme pour l'empêcher de se lever et de partir.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… la chercher ?

Lentement, les yeux du blondinet reprirent de leur couleur. C'était bon. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la porte de son esprit s'était rouverte d'un coup, comme si quelque un était entré en la brisant d'un coup de pied.

-On se barre de là.

-Quoi ?

Sans répondre, Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Surpris, son ami hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre, gueulant pour se donner un peu de contenance.

-Attends-moi ! Narutooooo !

Dans un coin sombre, à seulement un mur de là, une jeune fille prit son envol, suivant les deux compères dans leur course.

_28e jour, 13h31, forêt de Konoha_

Je te hais. Voilà tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser en ce moment présent. C'était vers elle, vers ce démon qui avait poussé au sein de ce qu'elle chérissait le plus, qu'étaient tournées toutes ces pensées. Elle était dans un tel état de fureur, glacée jusque dans sa chair, qu'elle ne voyait même plus les arbres qui se dressaient sur sa route. Seule l'image que lui renvoyait son byakugan était présente dans ses yeux. Le dos d'une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle ne sentait même pas la présence des trois silhouettes qui se pressaient derrière elle, ni de celle qui accompagnait sa stupide petite sœur. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose : faire disparaître la source de sa fureur au plus vite. Aussi, c'est avec un sourire indescriptible qu'elle la vit s'arrêter. Elle accéléra le pas, pressée d'en finir, excitée pour une raison qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la clairière, tous l'avaient rejoint.

-Tiens, mais il me semble qu'il y a plus de monde que ce que j'avais prévu… bah, on ne fera que s'amuser un peu plus. Pas vrai Sasuke ?

En entendant son prénom, le ninja détourna la tête. Sakura, silencieuse, pâlit légèrement en voyant ce spectacle. Les yeux aveuglés de colère, Hinata ne prêta aucune attention aux autres.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier… Avant de commencer, il me reste une chose à faire.

Elle sortit un kunai de sa poche et, avant que tous aient eut le temps de dire ouf , transperça la poitrine de Sasuke. Un flot de sang jaillit et se répandit dans l'herbe fraîche Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme regarda sa main couverte du précieux liquide rouge avant de tomber lourdement en avant sur le sol. Un instant le silence retomba, glacial. Puis le hurlement de Sakura déchira l'air.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Elle se mit à courir vers le corps inerte, des larmes plein les yeux. Hanabi, un sourire suffisant dessiné sur ses lèvres, essuya la lame avant de la ranger. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses regarda le cadavre, puis son étui à kunai. Pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi rester dans ce monde si il n'y était plus ? Les yeux humides et gonflés, elle empoigna une de ses armes et, lentement, elle se l'enfonça dans le ventre. Un peu surprise par la douleur, elle hoqueta avant de se blottir près du corps encore tiède de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. La petite meurtrière élargit d'avantage son sourire avant de déclarer :

-Et bien, voilà au moins une chose de faite…

Des éclairs jaillissants des yeux, Hinata considéra longuement sa sœur.

-Cette fois, tu en as trop fait. Tu vas crever sale monstre.

Le calme dont elle avait fait preuve en disant ses mots était incroyablement terrifiant. Elle avait fait montre d'une rage sourde, si terrible qu'elle en devenait malsaine. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Hinata ? Malsaine ? Si on lui avait dit cela en d'autres circonstances, il en aurait rit ou peut-être bien aurait-il été choqué mais là, c'était vraiment… les mots lui manquaient.

Ignorant les paroles de la jeune fille, Hanabi fixait le petit ninja qui avait fidèlement suivi son ami sans trop savoir dans quoi il se jetait.

-Konohamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sursauta, tétanisé par les yeux blancs de la petite fille. Assurée de sa surpuissance, celle-ci continua.

-Tu es venu aider ton côpain ? Ou tu es peut-être venu pour faire de la figuration ? Après tout, tu es tellement insignifiant… Tu ne sers à rien.

-Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il avait pâlit.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il a peur la fi-fils à son grand-père ? Ah, j'oubliais qu'il est mort… Il a crevé comme un rat et t'as rien fait pour l'aider. Enfin, c'est ce que tu fais toujours, non ?

-Non ! Jamais… je…

Elle le regarda froidement avant de l'interrompre.

-Pourtant tu étais caché, je me trompe ? Tu t'étais caché dans un trou loin des combats pendant que tout le monde se battait, comme un couard, ou plutôt comme le lâcheur que tu es.

-C'est faux…

-Pfff, cesse de te mentir, ça ne te servira à rien. Tu es faible, et ça, tout le monde le pense. Tu n'atteindras jamais ton rêve, et tu crèveras comme ton feu grand-père. Hahahaha, que tu es bête ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il suffisait de faire des efforts pour qu'on te mange dans la main ?! Mais regarde toi ! Tu ne te dégoûtes pas toi-même ? Regarde, tu as en face de tes yeux nus ce que tu es devenu ! Un pauvre, pauvre petit dealer qui finira sa vie au fond d'un caniveau !

Les yeux si grands qu'ils auraient pu avaler la planète entière, il s'agenouilla lentement, par à coups, dans l'herbe grasse. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il regardait droits devant lui, perdu dans des tourments que lui chuchotaient sûrement des choses affreuses. Naruto avait suivi l'altercation -si c'en était bien une- sans pouvoir rien faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cerveau avait refusé de venir au secours de son ami ? Pourquoi rien ne se passait normalement depuis qu'il était revenu au village ? Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la meurtrière s'avança vers lui, poing en avant. Mais sa sœur fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'empoigna avec force.

-Urg ! Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Raide comme un piquet, Hinata ne disait rien. Le regard figé sur le petit être qu'elle tenait à présent à bout de bras, elle ne desserrait pas ses lèvres.

-Ah, je vois… Tu veux protéger ton chériiii ?

-Ch… chéri ? fit le concerné, éberlué.

-Oh, tu ne lui a pas encore dit ? Remarque tu es tellement timide, hein ? Tu n'arrive même pas à faire deux pas sur la scène, alors comment pourrais-tu faire ceux qui te séparent de ce crétin ? Tu es encore plus lâche que Konohamaru. Quel honte pour notre clan ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que père aie voulu se débarrasser de toi : tu ne vaux rien.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu n'es qu'un déchet pour l'humanité toute entière !

-Tais-toi !

-Crois-tu seulement qu'une seule personne en ce monde aie besoin de ta présence ?

-Tais-toiiiiiiii !

Mue par une fureur sans limite, elle traîna sa sœur jusqu'au pied de la falaise. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle scrutait les profondeurs des ténèbres

Le cou toujours emprisonné par la poigne de fer de sa sœur, Hanabi ricana.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu, nee-san ? Je croyais que tu étais contente de me supprimer ?

Un sourire naquit lentement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Ne crois pas que je pleure ta mort prochaine. Non, je pleure de dépit. Le dépit de ne pouvoir te faire plus souffrir.

Un soupçon de peur alluma alors la pupille sans couleur de la petite fille. Elle avait compris à quel point sa sœur était sérieuse, et elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'elle allait vraiment s'écraser sur ces rochers pointus qui la menaçaient au fond du gouffre.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer…, souffla-t-elle, je suis ta sœur, tu seras condamnée pour meurtre !

-Tu n'es plus ma sœur depuis que tu as touché à ma famille.

Remplie de haine, tout son être vibrait d'une colère aveuglante. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de lâcher ce petit être maintenant sans défense, de le laisser se démembrer contre les pics qui se dressaient en bas de cette falaise monstrueuse.

-Non… non, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas, que… que pensera le clan de toi ? Il te reniera, il te reniera, tu m'entends ?!

Prise de folie, la jeune meurtrière avait pris une couleur violette et se débattait comme un beau diable pour essayer de s'échapper, griffant et mordant ce qu'elle pouvait. Hinata cracha, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Elle n'était plus la même.

-Le clan m'a déjà renié. Mais moi, je l'aime, je l'adore bien qu'il m'ait ignorée, méprisée, abandonnée, dégoûtée…

Un petit voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux, rappelant l'ancienne kunoichi douce et sensible qu'elle était. Naruto, qui observait la scène accroupi près du corps inerte de Sasuke et de celui agonisant de Sakura, soupira doucement. Il se leva en chancelant et articula avec effort.

-Hinata… je t'en supplie… remet-la sur la terre ferme, elle sera jugée…

Elle lui adressa un regard dur avant de répliquer d'une voix morne.

-Pardon. J'aurais aimé que tu comprennes… Oui, j'aurais tant aimé, Naruto-kun…

La scène se passa comme au ralenti pour les grands yeux écarquillés du jeune homme. Lentement, doigt après doigt, Hinata lâcha le col d'Hanabi. Celle-ci, le regard empli de terreur, proféra des mots qu'il n'entendit pas. La jeune fille, les yeux vides, regarda tomber le corps. Un bruit étrange résonna funèbre ment, enrobant la campagne environnante d'une atmosphère glauque. C'était un espèce de « schkloug », comme si des os s'étaient brisés avant de s'enfoncer dans du liquide. Transpirant, le ninja blond se traîna vers le bord du gouffre. Sur un roc anormalement pointu, des rivières de sang glissaient vers les eaux noires qui semblaient avoir déjà emporté le frêle petit corps au loin. Se sentant mal, il s'agenouilla et expulsa son déjeuner. Une fois soulagé, il jeta un œil vers son amie. Celle-ci, étrangement blanche, ferma lentement les yeux et tomba en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever et de courir vers elle pour la rattraper. Il la regarda longuement, le regard inexpressif. Sakura, toujours sanglotante, ne se décidait pas à mourir et Konohamaru gémissait replié dans un coin. Quel spectacle affligeant. Et elle, toute seule dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, comme pour refuser de le regarder. Il leva alors avec lenteur son visage vers le ciel grisâtre.

-Pff… quelle journée pourrie.

* * *

Alors ? J'en conviens que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais quand même... ça vous a plu ? Je sais, toujours aussi sadique, mais je qsuppose qu'on ne change pas les gens, hein ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous en prendrez aussi à le lire !

Reviews please ?


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Hinatou-chan, toujours fidèle malgré d'énormes retard, car je ne vous oublie pas !

Disclaimer : … Je suis encore obligée de le dire après 11 chapitres ? Oké, oké… Naruto Uzumaki, son univers, ses amis, ses profs, cette crétine d'Hanabi… sortent tout droit du génial cerveau de Kishimoto-sama. Voilà.

Notes : 1. Et oui, je vous embête encore avec trois milliards de notes, mais ça égaye votre curiosité, non ? À moins que vous ne sautiez ce que je suis en train de dire pour passer directement au vif du sujet. -_- En ce cas je suis une idiote… ce qui est vrai.

2. Or donc, nos chers ninjas, après la mort du « fléau » Hanabi, vont doucement mais sûrement remonter la pente abrupte où je les avais fait dégringoler. C'est-y pas une bonne nouvelle ça ? En clair : plus de blagues morbides ni d'ambiance glauque. Comment ça ça vous réjouit ? XD

3. Puisqu'il faut un trois… et qu'il faut une fin… Ceci est le dernier chapitre, autant vous le dire de suite. Pas que les idées ne foisonnent pas sous mon petit crâne, bien au contraire… Mais cette fic se doit de se terminer ici. Je dois vous avouer que les quatre derniers chapitres étaient de la pure improvisation du moment, sans plan contrairement aux précédents. Z'aviez rien remarqué hein ? Je sais, je suis forte U.U. Non, je plaisante, bien évidemment.. Comment ça c'est pas drôle ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse lire le chapitre :p

Lecturage no jutsu !

-Pff… quelle journée pourrie.

_29__e__ jour, 9h00, hôpital de Konoha_

-Hokage-sama…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… c'est au sujet…, expliqu l'infirmière en baissant la voix, de l'affaire Hanabi.

-Ah. Quelles nouvelles ?

-Euh… Haruno Sakura est sauvée, mais elle est en tel état de léthargie que… je me demande s'il sera possible de faire quelque chose.

-Je comprends. Et pour les autres ?

-Hyûga Hinata vient de se réveiller mais elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Uchiha Sasuke est dans un état critique tout en restant stable… c'est très étrange. Hyûga Hanabi dont on a pas encore retrouvé le corps lui a peut-être fait quelque chose… nous l'ignorons pour le moment.

-Très bien. Et pour Naruto et Konohamaru ?

-Le jeune Konohamaru, bien que choqué, s'en remettra sans problème. C'est du moins ce qu'affirme le psychiatre, qui vient de sortir de sa chambre.

-Bien.

Quelques secondes, elle resta en suspens. Elle craignait d'avoir à entendre la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait et qu'elle savait bien inutile.

-Et… Naruto ?

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'assombrirent tristement. On voyait la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme.

-Il semble très calme, malgré ce qu'il vient de traverser. Ce calme est d'ailleurs assez inquiétant, d'autant plus quand on connaît le personnage. Le psychiatre est en ce moment en entretien avec lui. Nous en saurons peut-être plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé après.

-Je vois.

Elle soupira, et la jeune femme brune n'aurait su dire si c'était de soulagement ou de désespoir.

-Hokage-sama… Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Hm ? Je n'en ai pas. Contentez-vous de poursuivre les efforts pour retrouver la jeune meurtrière des Hyûga et d'attendre la fin de l'entretien du médecin psychiatre.

-Hai.

-Ah.. Une dernière chose…

L'infirmière releva la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que la cinquième hokage lui voulait. Elle rencontra des yeux noirs.

-Ne parlez pas de Naruto comme si vous le connaissiez.

Le regard franc, la princesse des limaces tourna le dos à la petite femme en blouse blanche qui, sidérée, fixait un point invisible bien au-delà du mur de l'hôpital.

_29__e__ jour, 9h10, hôpital de Konoha_

-Vous vous appelez bien Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez quinze ans ?

-Non. Seize.

-Vous habitez… ?

-Konoha.

-Avez-vous de la famille, des amis ?

L'adolescent contempla de ses yeux mornes le visage de l'homme. Plutôt jeune, il devait quand même avoir la trentaine bien tassée. De petites lunettes circulaires luisaient sur son nez retroussé à intervalles régulières qui était accompagné de bruits incommodants. Que faisait-il là ? Il s'était présenté comme un médecin psychiatre, mais depuis tout à l'heure il ne faisait que lui poser de vagues questions sans grand rapport avec la source du problème.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ?

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

-Et vos amis ?

-Je n'en ai plus.

Qu'il était lourd celui-là ! Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dévoiler son groupe sanguin ou autre balivernes sans intérêt. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui avouer ses faiblesses, ou ses doutes. Il ne voulait pas lui dire jusqu'où il s'était enfoncé, ni de lui parler de la terreur qu'il avait ressenti en tombant dans ce gouffre sans fin. En fait, il avait juste envie de voir cet être acariâtre et imbu de lui-même disparaître au fond de ce puit où il était lui-même entré. Mais ça… c'était quasiment impossible.

-Bon. Racontez-moi donc ce qui est arrivé. Vous vous êtes disputé avec…

Une infirmière en tenue rose bonbon, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage rougi par l'effort, fit brusquement irruption dans la salle.

-Je regrette mais… c'est important ! Mademoiselle Hinata s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain !

-Et pourquoi venez-vous le dire ici, rétorqua vertement le prétendu psy, vous ne voyez pas que mon patient est dans un état de santé mentale fragile ?!

-Mais… je pensais que… peut-être…

-Et bien, vous avez mal pensé, mademoiselle.

-Mais c'est très grave ! C'est un cas de vie ou de mort ! Mademoiselle Hyûga est enfermée, seule, dans un état de choc mental avancé, et il y a toute sorte d'objets pouvant servir à…

-Mon patient ne peut rien pour elle ! Sortez de cette chambre.

-Monsieur Uzumaki est un ami proche, je crois, je me disais que peut-être pourrait-il arriver à la faire sortir de là…

-Monsieur Uzumaki, dites-lui donc, vous ! s'exclama-t-il, exacerbé.

Le regard de l'homme ne rencontra que le vide. Un long silence gêné s'immisça dans la pièce, si imposant que l'on aurait pu entendre une souris creuser dans un morceau de fromage.

_29__e__ jour, 9h25, hôpital de Konoha_

Lentement, les gouttes coulaient sur sa peau nue, creusant de longs sillons s'enfonçant dans son cou. L'eau avait monté. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait pas. Le doux clapotis de l'eau sur son visage l'avait longuement bercée, mais loin de lui faire oublier ses moments douloureux, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler. Elle revoyait ces dernières images, elle entendait ces derniers mots…

« Alors… j'aurais fini par t'emmener en enfer avec moi ! »

Le pauvre sourire étriqué, les yeux apeurés mais en même temps sereins… Elle revoyait tout dans les moindres détails. Et ce petit mot, ce seul mot qui aurait pu l'empêcher de commettre cette fatalité, ce minuscule mot qui aurait suffit à tout renverser… oui, celui-là était arrivé trop tard. Elle l'avait lâchée, doigt après doigt, respiration après respiration. Jusqu'à la fin. Elle se souvenait de ce moment comme si elle avait été à la place de sa sœur, spectatrice prisonnière de sa vision. Et elle se voyait, ce regard monstrueux déformant son visage, elle voyait tout son être emprunt de cette colère qu'elle avait tant cherché à fuir. Elle était effrayée d'avoir à ressentir de nouveau une telle chose. Et cette idiote avait dit… Elle avait dit « pardon » au mileu du précipice, un grand sourire heureux éclairant son visage à présent serein. Et Hinata n'avait que trop tard compris qu'Hanabi n'avait fait que se moquer. La seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment désirée depuis le début, c'était sa propre mort. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Elle avait tué, fait souffrir, torturé… Dans le seul but d'emporter avec elle ces cœurs déchirés et ces visages emprunts de douleur. Et ça, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu comprendre. « Plic, ploc… » le doux son de l'eau qui s'écrase par terre. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus qu'un corps inerte dans un mare humide. C'était fini, pour toujours. Et sans avoir revu le visage de Naruto, sans avoir entendu une dernière fois le son de sa voix.

« Hinata. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Elle s'enfonca un peu plus dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que son visage disparaisse. Mais deux mains fortes l'attrapèrent elle fut de nouveau hors de l'eau. Surprise, elle gardait cependant les yeux fermés, persuadée que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Un mirage si proche de la réalité qu'elle l'avait ressenti dans tout son être.

« Hinata. »

De nouveau la voix. C'en devenait insuportable. Elle revenait, encore et encore, sans cesser une seconde.

« Hinata, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux. Arrête. »

Non ! Elle refusait, elle ne voulait surtout pas rester ici. Mais était-ce ce monde, ou juste ses habitants, qu'elle haissait tant ?

« Hinata. Je ne comprends que trop bien ta douleur, mais je ne te reconnais plus. La fille que j'aimais, elle, était courageuse. Elle ne reculait pas devant le danger, elle s'accrochait, tenace. »

Non ! C'était faux. Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça, et jamais Naruto n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de la faiblarde qu'elle était depuis toujours.

« Rends-moi cette fille-là. Je t'en prie… »

La voix était morne et lassé, mais elle persistait. Peut-être fallait-il essayer, après tout ? Faire une dernière fois confiance au monde… Y parviendrait-elle ? Il suffisait juste d'ouvrir les yeux, d'accorder une dernière chance à ses semblables, de s'accorder une dernière fois la liberté de choisir. La main chaude serra la sienne aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. La douleur la fit tressaillir et elle entrouvrit ses paupières. Naruto était là, ses yeux bleus perdus dans l'écoulement de l'eau. Il continuait à lui parler, mais sa voix était de plus en plus faible.

« Naruto... Uzumaki… »

Un petit sourire glissa inconsciemment sur ses lèvres déssechées, et une larme déborda de ses paupières à demi fermées. Ce qui lui restait de raison avait repris le dessus.

« Naruto-kun… Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi… »

Surpris, il releva les yeux et se plongea dans ceux blancs de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime. »

_29__e__ jour, 10h45, hôpital de Konoha_

L'eau avait arrêté de couler depuis un bon moment déjà, et la porte était entrouverte.

Par l'entrebâillement, on pouvait apercevoir un rayon de soleil se refléter sur le sol encore mouillé. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et laissait rentrer le chant des oiseaux. Dans un coin de la pièce, une serviette séchait tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas une ombre, pas un bruit. Tout semblait s'être figé des années avant. Était-ce la fin ? Était-ce le début ? Comment le savoir… J'étais là, et pourtant mon esprit refuse de le croire. Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs brouillés, parfois un parfum me revient, parfois une sensation désagréable qui me picote légèrement. Mais jamais le tout, non, jamais je n'avais tout revu aussi bien. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. À l'heure où je finis ces lignes, je ne regrette rien. Parce que cette histoire est leur histoire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, ou plutôt je ne le sais plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ça, c'est cette image qui ne veut plus quitter mon esprit depuis plus de cinquante ans. Aujourd'hui, je devrais être mort, comme un vrai ninja qui se respecte. Mais j'ai soixante-cinq ans, et je ne me sens pas encore à ma place dans ce monde. Peut-être parce que lui, il est parti depuis des années. Parce qu'elle aussi. Et parce que c'est grâce à eux si je suis ici aujourd'hui. Petit Hiro, toi qui me lira sûrement, rappelle-toi bien de tout : tes parents étaient des gens biens.

Assis contre le mur, je les vois encore, face à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une jeune fille dormant, le visage enfoui dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux de la même couleur que le soleil. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, avait posé sa tête sur le haut du crâne d'où partaient de longs cheveux bleus nuit.

Et deux mains se sont enlaçées.


End file.
